The World According to the Gilmores
by Grand Duchess Anna
Summary: Rory doesn't drop out of Yale. The apple Lorelai ate when Martha was born isn't a fluke. What happens next? (Javajunkie and Rogan)
1. Rory Unnerved

CHAPTER ONE ~ RORY UNNERVED

Rory was sitting at a spindly little café table outside of Weston's bakery, staring absently into the distance. Lorelai walked up and sat down across from her daughter at the table.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. The inn was swamped. These bikers are like rabbits who don't eat carrots, too much sugar," Lorelai apologized.

"Mm, sugar!" Rory exclaimed.

"The fitness craze is completely lost on us," Lorelai observed.

"I'm starving."

"Me too. Hey, how did your final go?"

"It went well." Rory sounded nonchalant, and she shrugged. She wasn't planning to tell Lorelai that her examination booklet had been completely empty.

"That's great, honey. And are you finished packing?"

"All packed, all boxed. I just have one more trip to school and home and then I'll be done," Rory said cheerfully. Lorelai beamed.

"It's going to be so nice to have you home for a while," she said.

"I'm very glad you feel that way," Rory replied. Lorelai's grin turned mischievous.

"Yeah, because the place hasn't had a decent dusting since you left," she joked. Then she picked up the menu and considered it. "Hey, do you think today is the day we're finally going to go through all twelve layers of the twelve-layer German chocolate cake? The bikers have demonstrated the importance of challenging oneself." Rory smiled weakly.

"Mom," she said.

"Rory," Lorelai said.

"I have to tell you something," Rory said, fidgeting and looking nervous.

"Ah, well, I should have expected. Weston's _is_ where we have our serious talks anyway. Should we order first?" Rory hesitated. Then she said,

"No, I'd just like to tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

"I've decided that I'm not going back to Yale next year," she said. Lorelai gaped.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly," Lorelai said in disbelief.

"I'm not going back to Yale next year," Rory repeated.

"But why?"

"Well, I'm just not sure that it's the right place for me. And I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with my life, and –"

"Since when are you not sure what you're going to do with your life? You've wanted to be a journalist since you were three. When other kids wanted to be fairy princesses or dragons, you were talking about Christiane Amanpour."

"Well, maybe I've reconsidered," Rory said defensively. "It happens."

"Oh. This is about Mitchum Huntzberger, isn't it?" Lorelai asked.

"No!"

"Rory, honey, I know what he said hurt you, and that shook you up and you lost your confidence, but that was just one man's opinion. Doyle at the Daily News thinks you're fabulous. The faculty editor at Chilton thought so too. She raved about your repaving piece for _months_! And if it's any help, your grandparents consider you to be the next Emma Goldman."

"This has nothing to do with Mitchum Huntzberger," Rory snapped. "And besides, Mitchum Huntzberger happens to be the top newspaperman in the country. If you're going to get one man's opinion, he's the one."

"You're not thinking straight, Rory," Lorelai said as calmly as she could manage. Inside, though, she was completely freaking out. "He's messing with your mind. He has so many motives that have absolutely nothing to do with your journalistic abilities!"

"That's not true," Rory insisted. "He said I can't do it, so I can't do it."

"You've never let anything bother you before. Headmaster Charleston predicted you'd fail at Chilton, and you graduated as valedictorian. Paris tried so many times to bring you down, and here you are now, friends," Lorelai said. "Ish," she added after a moment.

Then she asked, "What did Logan say?"

"He agrees. He ranted about his father being a jerk, and speaking his mind, but he never said that he was wrong."

"Rory, come on. What kind of logic is that?"

"It doesn't matter. This isn't about that. I told you. I just need some time."

"I think you're making a mistake. A big one."

"No, I'm not! This is normal! College kids take breaks like this all the time. You didn't go to college, so you don't understand!" Rory protested.

"No, I didn't go to college. I wasn't _lucky_ enough to go to college," Lorelai said pointedly.

"Trust me, this is very normal," Rory insisted.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you listen to me," Lorelai said severely. "As you said, I didn't have the chance to go to college. But God knows I would have loved to. I always dreamed of going to Middlebury – I kept brochures under my bed for ten years. But I gave up that dream for you. Imagine how happy I was when you started making these plans concerning your career, your future. I thought, how lucky I am to have a level-headed, smart, driven kid who won't ruin her life! Do I have to take that back? Because, Rory, if you drop out of Yale, you _will_ be ruining your life. College dropouts don't exactly have stellar opportunities given to them! I love you so much, kid, and I don't want to see you working as a maid, or at a restaurant, or staying in Stars Hollow your whole life. You can do so much better, sweets. I know you can. But the first step to a bright future is college."

"But I need to figure out what I'm going to do with my life," Rory objected.

"Rory. You know what you're going to do with your life. You've wanted to be a journalist since you were three. You're a damn good writer, and the smartest kid I have ever met. The Ivy League thinks so too, and they would know. Don't doubt yourself."

"I've thought about this, though," Rory said.

"For what, twenty-four hours? Oh sure, that's plenty of time," Lorelai snarked. "Okay, look. When you didn't want to go to Chilton, I told you I'd pull out my mom card and force you. I realize that now, you're twenty and my mom card is getting flimsy. I can't lock you in your room until you give in. But I'm just asking you to think more about this."

"What _exactly_ are you suggesting?" Rory asked warily.

"Come home. Wait a couple days before you call Yale about this. Just give yourself time to think clearly about this. Is this what you really want? Or will you regret this?"

Rory said nothing for several minutes. Lorelai waited anxiously, but didn't push. Finally Rory cleared her throat.

"Okay. I'll do that. But don't get your hopes up, I probably won't change my mind," she said.

"Please don't think like that. What would you do, anyway? Move back home, live in your old room, work part-time at the bookstore? Forget it. Not an option," Lorelai said firmly. She was pleased to see a spark of uncertainty in Rory's eyes, a chink in her determination.

"I'll think about it," Rory reiterated.

"It's better than nothing, I guess," Lorelai sighed. "So, since your car is still impounded, how about I drive you to Yale to pick up the last load?"

"We got my car back this morning," Rory reminded her mother.

"Well, I'm still going to drive you," Lorelai said firmly. "Come on."


	2. Rory Makes Her Decision

CHAPTER TWO ~ RORY MAKES HER DECISION

Rory and Lorelai didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. Lorelai watched TV by herself and Rory locked herself in her room to unpack. Lorelai wasn't sure whether to be happy or not that Rory was unpacking. _Though_, she thought_, I did make it pretty clear that she can't stay here if she drops out of school. So it's a good thing, right_

The next morning, Lorelai dressed and went downstairs around 8. She made herself coffee and two Pop-Tarts. Noticing Rory's door was ajar, she peeked inside, and she found her daughter curled up on her bed, fast asleep. Lorelai tiptoed out of the house and drove to Sookie's.

"Hi hon, sorry to bother you, I know you must be tired but I just-" she began.

"Nonsense! I always want to see you!" Sookie replied, ushering Lorelai into the kitchen. "Martha's asleep so you came at a good time."

"Oh, good. So how's it going with two kids?"

"Ah, fine, Jackson's mom is here and she's been looking after Davey a lot, which is great."

"That's good." Lorelai lapsed into silence. Sookie brought her a cup of coffee, and took advantage of the silence to figure out why her friend was so glum.

"So Rory's home, huh?" she asked.

"Yup, she is," Lorelai replied impassively.

"What's up, honey? I thought you'd be thrilled," Sookie said gently.

"She's considering dropping out of Yale," Lorelai explained.

"Dropping out, why?"

"Have I mentioned her boyfriend to you? Logan Huntzberger? His dad is this big newspaper magnate and he offered Rory an internship. At the end, he told her that he doesn't think she has what it takes to become a journalist. She was crushed. She _stole_ a _yacht_ and now she's reconsidering her entire future. Or she was, anyway. We had a talk, and we made a deal. She's putting off making a definite decision for a few days, so she has time to cool off, you know?"

"Where is she now?"

"Her room. She's unpacking. I told her she couldn't stay if she dropped out, so if she's unpacking, don't you think it means she's not dropping out?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"I'd say so," Sookie encouraged. "Don't worry, Lorelai. It's Rory. Rory loves school. She won't drop out." Lorelai smiled weakly and poured more coffee.

* * *

><p>Lorelai got home around six. Rory was sitting at the kitchen table. She had ordered pizza.<p>

"Hi Mom," she said.

"Hello Rory," Lorelai said cautiously. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I did some thinking. Called Logan and Paris. Visited Lane," Rory said shortly. "And I know you're going to ask if I've made a decision about school yet. The answer's no. Do you want pizza?"

"Sure," Lorelai said awkwardly. She sat down and the two of them ate dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>The next day was business as usual. Lorelai went to the inn, leaving Rory at the house. Thankfully, various crises at work kept Lorelai from thinking about Rory all day. There was a wedding at the inn that weekend, and Lorelai had spent ten days fielding the bridezilla's insane ideas, imperious orders and lightning-fast changes of mind.<p>

"Lorelai," Michel whined. "The bride 'as now decided she would like real candles in all of the trees on ze lawn. Could you please talk to her? I 'ave absolutely reached the end of my patience wiz zis woman."

"All right, Michel. I'll go if you stay here at the desk and actually work, not go on MySpace." Michel glowered. Lorelai hurried over to deal with the bride, who was glowering also.

"Ms Gilmore, I have just been speaking to your concierge and I am afraid I must tell you that he was very unhelpful!" she complained.

"Oh yes? How so?"

"I have a brilliant idea, and Mr Gerard has told me point-blank that it cannot be done."

"What is your idea?"

"I've been reading old issues of People magazine, about celebrity weddings, and one couple put candles in the trees on the lawn where they were getting married. Wouldn't that be delightful?"

"Theoretically. But how would we fix the candles to the trees?"

"Oh, I don't know, with wax?"

"That would take a very long time," Lorelai pointed out. "Hours. And my staff simply does not have time for that. I'm sorry, Miss O'Hara."

"I could pay you extra."

"That would be very generous of you, but there is also the possibility that candles in the trees would start a fire. Then the guests would remember your wedding for the burns they received. I don't suppose you want that."

"I suppose not," Miss O'Hara conceded.

"Is there anything else?"

"Not at this moment."

"Well, if you come up with a feasible idea, or just any idea, you know where I am," Lorelai said. Once the bride had turned back to her magazines, Lorelai rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>At around seven, Lorelai finally went home. On the way, she stopped and got dinner and dessert from Luke's, as well as a stack of movies from the video rental. At the last minute, she stopped by the soda shoppe and bought a large amount of candy. If Rory had changed her mind, Lorelai planned they would have a massive movie marathon. If Rory hadn't, well, Lorelai didn't want to consider that.<p>

"Rory! Are you home?" Lorelai called as she walked into the foyer. She put down her purchases in the living room and started towards Rory's room. However, she found that was unnecessary – Rory was sitting at the kitchen table, a calendar next to her and two piles of papers in front of her. She was beaming.

"Mom, I would like for you to sit down. I have made my decision," she announced. Lorelai held her breath.

"I am going back to Yale in September," Rory said. "I have thought long and hard about this, and made an extensive pro/con list, and talked to Lane, Paris and Logan. All of these things, combined with your lecture, have made me realize how utterly stupid it would be to leave Yale."

"Oh Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed, delighted and relieved. "And you're _sure_ this is what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely, positively sure?"

"Yes!"

"Thank God," Lorelai murmured. She went round the table and gave her daughter a huge hug, which Rory returned happily.

"But this isn't totally over," Rory said after a moment, more serious now.

"No?"

"No. I don't believe Mitchum would say that completely malevolently—"

Lorelai interrupted, "Aw, honey, I know you always try to see the best in people but sometimes there just isn't anything there."

"But he's not the only person who has said something like that to me. There is probably something in it," Rory insisted. "I do still want to be a journalist. And I want to be a good one. And it'll probably take a lot of work! So I decided I want to do another internship and get some more real-world journalism experience. What do you think?"

"I'm glad to hear that," Lorelai said. "It's good to self-evaluate sometimes and acknowledge that maybe some things should change."

Rory smiled.

"So what are all these papers?"

"These are my re-enrollment forms and the course-descriptions book. I drove to school today to pick them up," Rory said. "And here's a job application for the Stars Hollow Gazette—I got it from Taylor today. And then on the calendar, I've marked my court date and job interviews I've already set up at other papers."

"My little circus freak," Lorelai said affectionately. "Though wait—do you really have to apply for a job at the Gazette? I'd have thought they'd take you in a heartbeat."

"Well, you know Taylor."

Lorelai nodded, and then said, "So, how does a movie marathon sound?"

"Great!" Rory said enthusiastically. "But I need to talk to you about one more thing first."

"Oh no," Lorelai mumbled.

"It's Logan. I know you're mad at him, but I need you to understand that he is in no way to blame for this situation. It was entirely me."

"Okay, yeah, I know he was at his sister's engagement party," Lorelai admitted. "But I'm just not used to you doing stuff like that! I mean, you've never even shoplifted!"

"Actually, in the interest of full disclosure, I have. Once," Rory said sheepishly. "The cornstarch. And if it makes you feel any better, that night in Bridgeport was terrible. Awful. Miserable. And I will _never_ do anything like that ever again. I promise." Rory made her puppy-dog face.

"All right," Lorelai relented. Then she made a difficult decision. "Why don't you invite Logan to Stars Hollow for a few days? If you really like him, I think I should meet him again. Away from Emily and Richard, you see."

"That'd be fun," Rory said gratefully. "And also, please reconsider Logan's offer of a lawyer. I'm sure he can help."

"I'll think about it," Lorelai said. "Now how about those movies? I got the works from Luke, _and_ I stopped by the soda shoppe."

"Excellent!" Rory exclaimed.


	3. Trials and Tribulations

CHAPTER THREE ~ TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS

On June third, Rory walked up the steps of the Fairfield County courthouse, Lorelai's arm around her shoulder. Luke walked next to Lorelai, and Logan was on Rory's other side. A few steps ahead of them walked Mr. Mullaney, the lawyer Logan had found.

"So you haven't told Grandma and Grandpa about this, right?" Rory asked her mother anxiously.

"No," Lorelai replied. "They don't ever need to know."

"Thank you," Rory murmured. They went into the courthouse and were directed down a corridor. At the end of the corridor was a very solid-looking door with a guard standing in front of it.

"Is one of you Miss Gilmore?" the guard asked. Rory nodded.

"This hearing ran over a little, but they'll be done soon. You just take a seat there," the guard told them.

Ten minutes later, the door flew open. A woman hurried out, quivering with barely-suppressed rage. A man followed a few steps behind, looking nervous.

"Gilmore?" called the security guard, once the couple had left. "You may come in now." Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Logan and Mr. Mullaney filed into the courtroom.

"It's a lot less scary than I pictured," Rory said.

"What _were_ you picturing?" Logan asked.

"Like something from the Ministry of Magic," Rory admitted. She laughed in spite of her nervousness.

"The Wizengamot?" Lorelai asked.

"Exactly."

"Court calls the state versus Lorelai Gilmore," announced the judge, a severe-looking middle-aged woman. Lorelai gave Rory a hug, then she went back to sit with Luke and Logan. Rory and Mr. Mullaney took their seats at the defense table.

"I understand that a plea agreement has been reached," the judge said.

"That's correct, Your Honor," the prosecutor agreed.

"Miss Gilmore, please stand up," the judge ordered. Rory stood up, a little flustered. Mr. Mullaney laid a comforting hand on her arm.

"You understand that you're pleading guilty to criminal mischief in the third degree in violation of section 117A of the penal code?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Mr. Mullaney said.

"You further understand that by doing so you waive your right to a trial by a jury of your peers?"

"I do," Rory said solemnly.

"I see that community service is recommended," the judge stated.

"Miss Gilmore has no prior record, Your Honor," the prosecutor said. "Really an exemplary citizen, for the most part."

"Twenty hours, I see?" the judge said, a little skeptically.

"This was a youthful indiscretion, your Honor. A one-time, childish lark. My client is duly remorseful and I can assure you, it will never happen again," Mr. Mullaney told the judge earnestly.

"I see you're a student at Yale," the judge said to Rory.

"Yes, Your Honor," Rory replied.

"That's a very prestigious school. Do you like it?"

"Very much, Your Honor."

"I understand the defense is portraying this as a childish lark. A youthful indiscretion. Well, I'll have you know that I take the law extremely seriously. And if there's one thing I have very little tolerance for, it's rich, privileged children viewing the world as their private playground! I don't care who you are, or who your family is! When you commit a crime, Miss Gilmore, there must be consequences. Twenty hours of community service just doesn't cut it. I'm ordering three hundred hours of community service to be completed in no more than six months, and one year's probation." There was a collective gasp from everyone in the courtroom, including the prosecution.

"But I can't do three hundred hours. I - I have to get a job!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well. Add that to your list of things you should have thought about before you decided to joyride on someone else's boat!" the judge said sternly. "Now, assuming this is a one-time occurrence, at the end of five years' time, Miss Gilmore can petition the court to have this expunged from her record." Everyone began talking all at once. Mr. Mullaney was yelling at the prosecutor and the owners of the yacht were apologizing profusely to Lorelai.

"Order, please!" the judge shouted, banging her gavel. "I'm not duty-bound to do so, but I'm happy to give Miss Gilmore the opportunity to withdraw her plea and go to trial. If she does so, she'll face additional felony charges. Given the undisputed facts, I'd think very hard about that course of action." Rory and Mr. Mullaney whispered for a moment.

"No, Your Honor, we accept the plea bargain," Rory said firmly. "I will do the community service."

"Thank you, Miss Gilmore," the judge said. "All right, I consider this matter settled. Court will recess for twenty minutes." She banged her gavel again. Then she stood up and stalked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gilmore," Mr. Mullaney said. "I know it was more than we anticipated, but it's not the end of the world. All in all, it could have been much worse."

"Oh, I don't blame you, Mr. Mullaney," Rory said. "You've been great. Thank you." Rory went back to join her family.

"So I have three months until I go back to school. I think I could manage to finish all the service by then. It would definitely be nice to have this all behind me by then," Rory said. Lorelai put her arm around her daughter.

"That's sensible," she agreed.

"If you need help with _anything_, let me know," Luke added.

"Thanks, Luke," Rory said warmly.

"What do you say to an early night tonight?" Lorelai said to Rory. "I'll bet you're tired."

"Yes, that sounds good," Rory said gratefully. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next day, Rory went to the diner for lunch and to see Lane. She sat at the counter and, with a lull in customers now, Lane had some time to chat.<p>

"I'm really glad you're going to be home for the summer!" Lane said, leaning against the counter. "We hardly see each other lately as it is, without you being forbidden from coming back to Stars Hollow."

"Yeah, I know." Rory looked sad for a minute at the memory of her fight with her mom. But then she recovered. "I'll be busy but we definitely need to make time to hang out."

"I guess you will be busy. Any idea what you'll have to do for your three hundred hours yet?"

"None," Rory shrugged.

"I still can't believe they gave you so many."

"Me neither, really, but it's not so bad. I figured out that I can do just twenty hours a week and still be done by the end of September. I was going to do more but then I got the job at the Gazette so I'll work part-time there too."

"Oh you did? That's great!" Lane said enthusiastically. "Maybe you can turn that sad old thing into an actual newspaper."

"We'll see about that," Rory laughed. Then she changed the subject. "So how's the band? And Zach?"

"Both are good," Lane said, smiling bashfully. "Zach especially—I didn't know he had it in him!"

"Aw, I'm so glad," Rory said sincerely.

"Maybe sometime this summer we should do a double date! Me and Zach and you and Logan. I really want to meet Logan, you know."

"I want you to meet him too! Yeah, I like that idea."

The doorbell jingled. "Oh, customers, I gotta go," Lane said. "Be back in a sec."

"Okay, I'll be here," Rory replied. She picked up her mug and took a big gulp of coffee, and turned her attention back to the newspaper in front of her.


	4. As Every Fairy Tale Comes Real

CHAPTER FOUR ~ AS EVERY FAIRY TALE COMES REAL

"What do you say to Sniffy's tonight?" Luke asked Lorelai a couple of days later. They were at the diner; Luke was working and Lorelai was getting her, well, hourly caffeine jolt.

"I say excellent," Lorelai pronounced. "What time?"

"I have reservations at seven," Luke replied.

"You were that sure I was going to say yes?" Lorelai teased.

"You never say no to Sniffy's," Luke explained.

"That's true," Lorelai conceded. "We did have our first date there, after all. I gotta go, hon." She kissed Luke and left the diner.

* * *

><p>At 6:30, Luke was about to leave to pick up Lorelai. But there was one thing he needed to do first. He hurried over to his dresser and pulled out the sock drawer. He rummaged around a few minutes before finding what he was looking for. He slipped it into his pocket and went downstairs and out to his truck.<p>

Three minutes later, he was pulling up in front of the Crap Shack. Lorelai was waiting on the front steps. When she saw Luke's truck, she jumped up and ran over.

"You're actually ready on time," Luke marvelled. "Shall I alert the good people at Guinness?"

"Haha very funny... not," Lorelai snarked. "You're running late." She got into the truck. "To Sniffy's?"

"To Sniffy's," Luke agreed. He drove the familiar route and felt his heart lighten when he saw the familiar tavern. He wondered what meal Maisie and Buddy would serve them tonight. He and Lorelai got out of the truck and went into the restaurant. Luke surreptitiously reached into his pocket, and smiled when his fingers touched the little velvet box.

Maisie and Buddy made them pot roast.

"Thanks, you guys!" Lorelai cried. "Pot roast is my absolute favorite!"

"Luke told us," Buddy said with a wink.

"Ooh, do you have something special planned?" Lorelai said to Luke. He smiled but wouldn't say anything. Lorelai appealed to Maisie and Buddy, and though they smiled conspiratorially, they said nothing either. Maisie headed back towards the kitchen, followed by Buddy.

For dessert, Buddy brought out chocolate cake with whipped cream, and Luke knew this was the time.

"Lorelai," he began. He took the little box out of his pocket. Lorelai looked up.

"Luke," she said.

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out. Lorelai gasped.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes, yes!" Luke's shoulders slumped in relief. Lorelai held out her hand, and Luke slipped the ring on. Lorelai's eyes grew wide.

"It's so pretty," she murmured. Luke smiled, pleased with himself. The ring was gold, set with a single diamond.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied. "It was my grandmother's. I know it's not that fancy, but—"

"It's perfect," she interrupted, quietly but firmly. "Truly."

"Good."

"I love you."

"And I love you," he replied, "so much."

She smiled and clasped her hands over her heart for a moment. Then she said, "We should eat the cake now." Luke chuckled.

"Go ahead," he said, willing to give Lorelai anything at that moment. Maisie and Buddy looked on approvingly.

* * *

><p>Lorelai crept into Rory's room. Luke had just dropped her off after the date, and she absolutely needed to talk to her daughter about what had just happened. She sat down on the bed and gently shook her daughter awake.<p>

"Mom?" Rory asked groggily. "What time is it? Is everything okay? Is the inn on fire again?"

"I just got back from my date with Luke," Lorelai said.

"I'll alert the media," Rory mumbled. After a pause, she said, "Why did you wake me up? You never wake me up after dates unless they've gone terribly wrong. For example, Peyton." Lorelai shuddered.

"Don't remind me of Peyton Saunders," she said. Then she held out her hand and waited. Despite the dark, it didn't take long for Rory to notice the ring. When she did, she squealed.

"Mom! Luke proposed!"

"Yes he did," Lorelai said happily. Rory sat up and hugged her mother tightly.

"I was wondering when he would," Rory remarked. "You know the town has set up a pool? Kirk bet that you guys never get engaged at all, and Taylor bet that you get engaged but never married. But most people just concentrated on the _when_ of it, not _if_."

"And you did not stop them?"

"Can you stop an avalanche?"

"Right," Lorelai said. "Let the town do what it will."

"I'm your maid of honor, right?"

"Absolutely, my dear. Now, back to bed!" And Lorelai left to go to her own bed. Rory smiled contentedly and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Lorelai, Rory and Sookie had commandeered three tables at the diner and were planning the wedding.<p>

When Lorelai had told Sookie about the engagement that morning, Sookie had gone into transports of joy and hit poor Manny with a frying pan again. The memory still made Lorelai grin.

"Won't Luke be mad?" Rory asked anxiously.

"Oh sure, at first," Lorelai said airily. "But it's his wedding too that we're planning, so he'll have to get over it fast." Sure enough, Luke stomped up angrily a few moments later.

"Lorelai, are you insane? It's the lunch rush! You can't take three tables!" he yelled.

"But there are three of us," Lorelai said innocently.

"Three of you who could _easily_ fit at _one_ table," Luke retorted.

"We're planning the wedding. _Our_ wedding," Lorelai reminded him, knowing he'd surrender at that. And he did.

"Fine," he grumped. "But don't expect that to work every day. Once a week, how about. Other days, you go _home_."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed. Luke poured coffee and left.

"Now that's done," Sookie said, "let's get down to business. Probably the most important question is, what season? That determines what food will work and what flowers you can get."

"And the dress style depends on season," Rory added. "Sleeveless and strapless are only okay in late spring and all of summer, but not in, say, January. For winter, it'd be more three-quarter sleeves, stuff like that."

"Who died and made you Tyra Banks?" Lorelai teased.

"So what season?" Rory asked, ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"Winter, I think," Lorelai said. "I hate to say it, but the wedding my mom planned does sound pretty nice."

"Fill me in here," Sookie said.

"Grandma always imagined a Russian-themed wedding for Mom," Rory explained. "The Romanovs, you know. White and snowy and sparkly."

"That actually does sound perfect," Sookie said approvingly. "And what about the location? The church?"

"Well, I wish it could be the Dragonfly, but if it's in the winter it would have to be inside and there just isn't enough room inside," Lorelai said regretfully. "But the church will work too."

"And the reception could be at the inn," Rory suggested.

"I'm catering, by the way," Sookie said. "Just so you know."

"Yes ma'am," Lorelai said with a salute.

* * *

><p>That evening, Lorelai was looking through her bathroom cabinet for nail-polish remover. She had had a little incident while she was painting her nails, and needed to find the polish remover very soon, unless she wanted a sparkly blue floor. While she looked, however, she came across something that sent drove all thoughts of nail polish from her head. Her pads. The box was dusty. Lorelai felt a jolt of panic and tried to remember the date of her last period.<p>

"I should have had it again by now…" she muttered. "Oh my God! The apple!" She stood up and dashed out of the house, and she drove to Woodbridge to the drugstore. At the counter, she picked up two pregnancy tests.

"Good luck," the cashier said kindly, a warm smile creasing her face.

"Thanks," Lorelai said softly. And she drove home. When she entered the house, she saw Luke waiting anxiously on the sofa.

"Where were you?" he demanded. "I got home and you weren't here. Then I called the inn and Michel told me you'd gone home! I was worried!"

"I was in Woodbridge," Lorelai said in a small voice.

"Why? What the hell is in Woodbridge?"

"A gossip-free drugstore. I had an errand," Lorelai explained, and held up the two pregnancy tests. Luke's mouth dropped open in surprise when he realized what they were.

"I didn't know that you… that you… thought it was, you know, a possibility," he murmured. "Have you taken them yet?"

"No. It didn't feel right, in the drugstore."

"Okay, let's do it now," he urged. She laid her hand on his arm.

"I just need to ask, if I am pregnant, will you be happy? Really, truly, genuinely happy? I know we said kids would be good, but I guess you probably didn't picture it happening so soon, and it is _so_ soon, and I don't want you to feel—"

"Lorelai," he interrupted softly. "I will be really, truly, genuinely happy." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Whatever happens—because I'm with you and that is all I need."

"Me too," she whispered. "All of it."

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. Then they went upstairs, hand in hand. She took the tests and then they both sat in the bedroom, waiting.

"How long?"

"Three minutes."

The clock ticked noisily, and they waited in silence.

Soon Lorelai figured three minutes had gone by, so she went over to the dresser. She picked up a thin white stick, her heart hammering. On the tiny screen there was a bright red plus sign. The other said the same thing.

"A plus," she murmured. "Oh, Luke." At the sound of his name, Luke looked up, startled. He saw his fiancée holding the two white sticks, smiling shyly. He went over and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're having a baby," she murmured.

* * *

><p>That evening, Lorelai, Luke and Rory were driving to Richard and Emily's for Friday Night Dinner.<p>

Luke glanced meaningfully at Lorelai, nodding his head towards Rory. Lorelai nodded, having understood his message.

"Hey Rory," she said carefully. "We have some news for you."

"Oh really? Is it about wedding plans?" Rory asked interestedly.

"No," Lorelai replied. "Well, sort of. Maybe. I mean, it will affect the wedding plans. I think."

"It must be something big if Lorelai Gilmore can't come up with something coherent to say," Rory teased. Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a rush.

"Oh my God," Rory said quietly. "Wow. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I would have told you before, but you were over at Lane's, and then when I woke up you were already at community service. How was that, by the way? Should I have driven you?"

"It was fine. Dirty. We were picking up garbage along the freeway," Rory said. "And don't worry, I can drive myself."

"So are you happy?" Luke asked anxiously of his stepdaughter-to-be.

"Well, it'll take some getting used to, of course," Rory mused. "A sibling who's twenty-one years younger than me. Maybe I can treat him or her as more of a nephew or niece," Rory mused. "He or she will hardly know me."

"Just gives you an incentive to stay close by after you graduate," Lorelai said.

"True. Are _you_ happy? I mean, you weren't expecting it, were you?"

"No, we weren't," Luke said. "But it's great news." Lorelai nodded.

"Well, I'm really happy for you," Rory said sincerely. Then she realized something. "Are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa about the baby tonight too?"

"I don't think so. See, they'll think we're just getting married because of the baby. Nothing I say will dissuade them of that."

"Good point," Rory conceded. "But I think you need to just accept that. Because when you don't drink tonight, Grandma will definitely know. And she'd be really upset that you didn't tell her, and things are just on the mend between you. I think you should tell her both things, as a sort of olive branch, you know?"

"Exactly my thought," Luke muttered.

"Oh look, we're here," Lorelai said, falsely cheery. She parked the car and hopped out, followed by Rory and Luke. Rory rang the doorbell.

"Mr and Mrs Gilmore are in the living room," the maid said as she ushered the trio into the foyer.

"Thank you," Luke said politely. He smiled reassuringly at the maid, who was very pale and looked a little scared. Then he followed Rory and Lorelai into the living room.

"Why hello you three," Richard said warmly, putting down his newspaper.

"Hi Grandpa!" Rory said. She went over to her grandfather and they began discussing the curriculum for the fall semester. Lorelai and Luke sat down on the settee.

"Guess what, everyone? I'm serving mocktails tonight! Biddy Charleston told me about them and they sound perfectly delightful," Emily said gaily. "I've made up a pitcher of Shirley Temples, so everyone can just help themselves." Lorelai glanced at Luke.

"Strike of luck, don't you think? Now we don't have to worry about the drinks issue," she murmured to Luke.

"Tell them anyway," he murmured in reply. "It's not going to get any easier."

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," Lorelai said. Emily and Richard glanced at each other, then down at Lorelai's hands.

"Luke has asked me to marry him. And I said yes," Lorelai continued. She waited.

"Congratulations," Richard said warmly, and went back to talking to Rory.

"When?" Emily asked.

"Um, four days ago," Lorelai said.

"That's wonderful," Emily said cautiously, her face betraying little emotion.

"And, I have something else," Lorelai plunged on.

"Yes?"

"I'm… pregnant." Lorelai ducked her head, hiding her face behind her hair. Emily's expression was sour.

"Lorelai, I would like to talk to you," she said. "In the study?"

"Yes, Mom," Lorelai said. She glanced fearfully at Rory and Luke. Richard caught her eye and smiled comfortingly.

Lorelai followed Emily into the study. She head Rory, Richard and Luke resume conversation behind them. Once in the study, Emily turned to Lorelai.

"Luke asked you to marry him because of the baby," Emily said bluntly. She acted as if there weren't any other possibilities.

"No, Mom, that wasn't it," Lorelai said, trying to keep calm. "I love him so much. He loves me. We just want to be married."

"He proposed, I hope? Not you?"

"He did."

"Did he have a ring?"

"Yes." At this, Lorelai held out her hand. Emily seized it and examined the ring.

"Hmm, it's small, but I must admit it's pretty."

"Isn't it?" Lorelai murmured. Emily nodded briskly and started to leave.

"Hey Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Rory, Sookie and I are meeting at Luke's tomorrow morning to discuss wedding plans. And I was wondering, well, would you like to come?" Emily smiled.

"I would like that very much," she said softly. "Thank you, Lorelai."


	5. Wedding Plans

CHAPTER FIVE ~ WEDDING PLANS

When Emily came into the diner the next morning, Lorelai was not yet there. In fact, only Kirk was there. Emily was mystified, and her face must have showed, because Kirk said,

"It's a lull. They happen sometimes, but you never know when." Emily wasn't sure what to say, so she just nodded. Kirk went back to his breakfast of scrambled eggs and burnt toast. Luke came out of the kitchen, and looked alarmed when he saw Emily standing there.

"Mrs Gil – uh, Emily, hello," he said awkwardly.

"I'm supposed to meet with Lorelai," Emily explained. "She said she would be here at nine."

"Well, you know how Lorelai is," Luke said.

"Pathologically late?" Emily suggested, a small smile tugging at her lips. Luke laughed, slightly awkwardly.

"Exactly. Would you, um, like something while you wait? Coffee? A pastry?"

"A coffee, with cream and no sugar," Emily decided. "Thank you." Luke poured a mug of coffee. Then Lorelai ran into the diner, skidding as she tried to slow down. Rory followed at a more sedate pace. Then came Sookie, walking slowly because she was carrying a tray laden with scones and jars of every jam imaginable.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily said calmly.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai panted. "Sorry to be late. The alarm clock didn't go off."

"Yeah, it was supposed to squawk but it didn't," Rory added. Seeing her grandmother's confusion, Rory added, "Mom likes to buy novelty alarm clocks. You know, blue furry ones that purr, gold sparkly ones that play 'Here Comes the Sun' – which by the way is not nearly noisy enough to wake me up – and now a pink feathered one that was supposed to squawk. Like a flamingo." Luke snorted.

"You know what would be very effective?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"As an alarm clock?"

"Yes. A brown one that releases the scent of coffee instead of making a noise!"

"That _would_ be effective," Rory agreed. "Maybe you should invent it." Lorelai snorted.

"Me? Invent something?"

"Bad idea," Luke chimed in.

"Anyone want scones?" Sookie called from the table by the window.

"Me! Me! Me!" Lorelai and Rory rushed over, followed by Emily and… Kirk.

"Can I have a scone?" Kirk asked.

"If you want one, you have to be a bridesmaid," Lorelai informed him, managing to keep a straight face.

"Well…" Kirk considered. "Would I have to wear pink? Because _I_ wouldn't have any objections to wearing pink, but Lulu might think–"

"Just kidding, Kirk, you can have a scone," Lorelai smirked. "And no bridesmaid duties required, I promise you."

"I was going to say," Luke muttered as he poured a large coffee and set it on the table in front of Rory.

"Where's mine?" Lorelai demanded.

"You don't get any," Luke said. "Bad for the baby."

"Says who? I drank coffee – lots of it – while I was pregnant with Rory and look how she turned out!"

"No," Luke reiterated. "While you're carrying our baby, no coffee for you."

"Jackson didn't let me drink coffee when I was pregnant either," Sookie said. Lorelai pouted. But she knew that Luke would not change his mind.

"Let's get to it, ladies," Lorelai said, clapping her hands twice. Satisfied that she had everyone's attention, she continued, "Wedding party first, I think. So Rory already agreed to be my maid of honor. And Sookie, you have to be a bridesmaid." Sookie nodded.

"You were _my_ bridesmaid, after all," she said. "Hey I wonder if I would be called a bridesmatron?"

"Doesn't have quite the same ring to it," Rory decided after a moment.

"Sounds like a machine. A BridesmaTron 1000," Lorelai mused.

"Yeah, but what would that machine produce?"

"Could we _please_ be serious?" Emily interrupted.

"Yes, sorry, Grandma," Rory said contritely. To her mother, she said, "And Lane has to be a bridesmaid, don't forget."

"Right. Two bridesmaids. Do you think that's enough? We just want a small wedding."

"Sure it's enough. There's no point in asking somebody you don't genuinely like, just for numbers' sake," Sookie opined.

"You're right," Lorelai agreed.

"Ask Lulu!" Kirk called from his seat at the counter.

"Who is Lulu?" Emily asked.

"Kirk's girlfriend," Rory smirked. "He volunteers her for everything, because he's never had a girlfriend before and he wants everyone to know that he does now."

"I have had a girlfriend," Kirk shouted. "In seventh grade!"

"But she was imaginary," Luke said dampeningly.

"And she left you!" Sookie chimed in.

"Oh yeah," Kirk remembered. He was silent.

"Is he—is he all right?" Emily asked delicately. "This Kirk is very strange."

"He _is_ strange. Probably because he has nine older siblings, and his mother never paid him any attention till all the others had left for college. Now he _lives_ with his mother, even though he must be about thirty," Rory recounted. Emily sat back, speechless.

"Christopher calls this town an outpatient mental institution, and it's people like Kirk who uphold that theory," Lorelai joked. "Did you know, he once suggested letting wolves loose in town to get rid of our deer problem?" Emily looked scandalized.

"But then, you would have a _wolf_ problem, and wouldn't that be worse?" she asked.

"Exactly. But that's Kirk for you," Lorelai concluded. She took another scone and spread it thickly with clotted cream.

"Oh! Mom—" Rory started. "Did you talk to Luke about…?" She gave her mother a significant look.

"Right! Luke, come here," Lorelai called. "We need to talk to you about something!" He came over to the table, curious.

"Is this about flowers or something because you know I don't really—" he began uncomfortably.

"No. It's about the chuppah." Lorelai looked up at him almost anxiously. "I think we should use it. I mean, you made it, and it's so beautiful…"

Luke looked stunned.

"It's just been waiting for the right wedding all along," she went on, her voice slightly teasing now. "It might be sad if it never gets to be in a wedding!"

"Y-yes, I think that would be nice," Luke said thickly. "We'll be married under the chuppah." He put his hand on Lorelai's shoulder, and she reached her hand up to squeeze his reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Lorelai sat on the table in the gynecologist's office. The paper cover crinkled underneath her as she shifted uncomfortably. Luke sat next to her, holding her hand tightly.<p>

"You're nervous," Lorelai murmured.

"Well, yeah. This is a big deal," Luke said defensively.

"I know it is," Lorelai said. "But you'll like Dr Gale, she's really nice."

"I thought you said you'd only seen her twice."

"It doesn't take long to determine whether someone is nice… or not. Besides, her first name is Dorothy."

"Dorothy Gale?" Luke's brow furrowed in confusion. He had known Lorelai long enough to know that Dorothy Gale was probably someone famous; the name _did_ sound familiar, but he couldn't remember exactly.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz," Lorelai sang.

"Oh. Right."

"Did you never watch that movie?"

"It's a kids' movie," Luke scoffed.

"And you came into being as a grumpy twenty-five-year-old, of course," Lorelai teased. "When you were a kid, you must have seen the movie. Or read the books, maybe?"

"I've probably blocked it from my memory."

"Well you'd better unblock it, because eventually this kid will watch that movie. And if I have anything to say about it, it will be again and again and again. Just you wait, Henry Higgins, just you wait." Then Dr Gale, a kindly woman in her late forties, came into the room.

"Lorelai? Are you ready for me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Lorelai replied. "Dr Gale, this is Luke Danes." Luke stood up and shook hands with Dr Gale.

"I'm assuming this is the father," Dr Gale stated.

"You assume correctly."

"I'm glad you're here, Luke. This will concern you as much as it does Lorelai. Anyway, today is July sixteenth, so that places you at about six weeks along. Halfway through your first trimester. I understand you've been pregnant before?"

"Yeah, but it was years ago," Lorelai admitted. "She's just finished her sophomore year in college now."

"Oh yes, I remember. As you might expect, things have changed a lot since 1984. More advanced, of course. We can find out more about the baby sooner, so we should schedule an ultrasound for a few weeks from now."

"But shouldn't we do an ultrasound now? Earliest is best, right?" Luke asked. "I mean, if there's something wrong with the baby, we should know."

"An admirable sentiment, Luke, but right now, Baby looks more like a tadpole than a human. Nothing much can be discerned."

"Oh. Okay."

"But you will be pleased to know, both of you, that all the test results are looking extremely positive. From what we _do_ know, you two have a healthy baby, and Lorelai is healthy too."

"Great," Lorelai said. "And when do we come back? Next month?"

"In four weeks," Dr Gale replied. "Then two weeks after that for the ultrasound."

"Is that when we find out the gender?" Luke asked.

"Yes, usually. Sometimes the baby is in a position in which we can't tell, but that's rare. Any other questions?"

"Not right now," Lorelai said. "But probably later."

"Well, call any day – during office hours – and we can help! See you in four weeks," Dr Gale told them, and she left the room.

"Now that wasn't so bad, huh?" Lorelai asked Luke. "Your first visit to the lady doctor?"

"Stop it," Luke practically growled.


	6. From the Mixed Up Files of Rory Gilmore

CHAPTER SIX ~ FROM THE MIXED-UP FILES OF MS RORY L GILMORE

"So. Because of the baby, Luke and I decided to move the wedding up to August instead of December," Lorelai said one day as she, Sookie and Rory sat in the kitchen at the inn. "I don't want to look like an elephant at my wedding."

"Are there any reservations you have to adjust?" Rory asked sensibly.

"No problems on location. The ceremony and the reception are at the inn, and I've already checked availability. The weekend of August 20th and 21st is totally free, so we were thinking Saturday the 20th."

"Well that's good then," Sookie said. "Catering sooner shouldn't be a problem. Besides, I prefer summer recipes anyway."

"Always look on the bright side of life," Lorelai said. "Especially because we're not about to be crucified, and Brian was." Rory laughed.

"What about the invitations?" she asked. "I expect it will be expensive to have the date changed?"

"I hadn't exactly gotten around to ordering them yet," Lorelai confessed. "So they can have the new date."

"And the guest list," Sookie prompted.

"Luke wants a small wedding," Lorelai replied, "and I'm okay with that. The whole freaking town probably wants to come, but they can't."

"Imagine having all four thousand people who live in Stars Hollow at your wedding," Rory said. "Luke would probably die."

"And we can't have that!" Sookie exclaimed cheerily.

"Don't even think about it," Lorelai said, her face darkening for just a moment. "Okay, so my guest list is pretty simple. I have it written down somewhere."

"We can call the printers later," Rory said. "What's left?"

"Well, dress shopping of course!" Sookie chimed in excitedly. "We need your dress, Lorelai, plus maid of honor's dress and some non-hideous bridesmaids' dresses."

"I could always make them," Lorelai said.

"Absolutely not," Sookie declared. "It's your wedding. This is your best chance to spend a ton of money shopping and be forgiven, why waste it?" Lorelai and Rory laughed.

* * *

><p>Rory was standing alongside the freeway, wearing her blue-and-yellow vest, holding an orange trash bag in one hand and a stick in the other. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and she had a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Liza and Joseph, the two others Rory got along with best, worked beside her.<p>

"Hey Rory," Liza said, "do you want to come get pizza with us later? Me and Joseph?"

"I'd love to, but I have another shift after this and then my mother is taking me out for dinner. Another day, maybe?"

"Another shift?" Joseph asked. "How many hours did you get?"

"Three hundred," Rory replied.

"What did you do?" Joseph's eyes were wide. "I only got thirty."

"I shot a man in Vegas," Rory joked. "Just kidding. I stole a yacht."

"You Yale students. Even your crimes are ritzy," Liza teased.

"Yeah and where did you go to college? Oh, right, Columbia. Honestly, that is such a dump compared to Yale," Rory retorted.

"Touché," Liza said, holding up her hands. Joseph leapt to pick up her stick and trash bag where they had fallen, and handed them back. A car drove up behind Rory, startling her. Then a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hey Ace," Logan said warmly. Rory turned around, a wide smile on her face. Logan wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, don't do that, I'm all dirty," Rory scolded. "And sweaty. We've been slaving here for three hours now."

"You should do it more often. You look great when you're dirty and sweaty," Logan said flirtatiously, and kissed her. Rory kissed him back then pushed him away.

"Don't get used to it," she ordered. "As soon as this community service is done, I'm never touching anything dirt-related ever again. And I'm never taking out the garbage again."

"What, had you done that before?" Logan asked in amazement.

"Hardy har har," Rory muttered.

"Sorry," Logan said.

"You're forgiven," Rory replied, "because it's true. I mean, you're talking to the girl who didn't walk on wet grass until she was three." Logan smirked. Rory leaned against his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"When do you get off?" Logan asked.

"Another hour," Rory replied, "but I have a three-hour shift at the retirement home after that."

"So you'll be done at six," Logan said.

"Right," Rory confirmed. "My mom and I are going out for dinner after – hey, why don't you come too?"

"I don't want to intrude," Logan protested.

"You wouldn't be," Rory lied easily. "It's actually perfect. I've been wanting Mom to meet you for real for a long time. You know, away from my grandparents."

"Are you sure, Ace?"

"Absolutely." Logan gave Rory another kiss. "I'll send you directions from New Haven to my house, okay?"

"Okay," Logan said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Lorelai, Rory and Logan sat at a table in the corner of the diner, perusing the menus – well, Logan was perusing, anyway, and the Gilmores were pretending to for his sake.<p>

"See anything that looks good?" Rory inquired.

"It all does," Logan said with his trademark grin. "Have you decided?"

"Yes," Rory said. "But we can wait to order until you've decided." She glanced sternly at Lorelai, who was looking a little restless.

"No need. I've made my decision," Logan said, closing his menu. "A simple cheeseburger."

"A very good decision," Lorelai approved. "That's what I'm getting too. Hey Luke! We're ready!" Luke came out of the kitchen and over to their table. He took out his order pad and pencil, poised to write.

"I'll have a cheeseburger," Lorelai said. "And since I can't have coffee, I'll have a Coke."

"For me, tomato soup and grilled cheese," Rory said. "And coffee."

"I'd like a cheeseburger also," Logan said.

"Anything to drink?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Just water," Logan replied. Luke nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

"No coffee for you, Lorelai?" Logan asked. "I thought that was a Gilmore staple. Rory continually amazes me by drinking coffee all the time and still being able to sleep."

"Yes, that's a special Gilmore trait, being able to drink massive amounts of coffee," Rory grinned.

"Luke says no coffee while I'm pregnant," Lorelai explained in a whisper.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Logan uttered. "Wow. I mean, congratulations." He grinned. "Is it weird, Rory? I'm just imagining _my_ mother pregnant now, and let me tell you, it's not a pretty thought." Rory laughed.

"I don't think it would be," she agreed.

"Anyway, congratulations again, Lorelai," Logan said.

"Thank you," Lorelai smiled. "But we can't talk about it anymore – I don't want the town to know yet. So Rory how was community service?"

"Hot," Rory replied. "Hot, sweaty, dirty, gross. But on the plus side, I have a hundred hours done."

"That's great, hon," Lorelai said. "Do you think you'll be done by the beginning of school?"

"I think so," Rory said. "I hope so. But you never know what might come up. How's your community service, Logan?"

"It's okay. I only got forty hours though," Logan said. "I've done twenty."

"A more lenient judge, I guess?" Lorelai asked.

"And Mitchum," Logan admitted. Rory winced a little when she heard the name, and Logan put his arm around her shoulders. Then Luke came over with their food.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Great," Rory answered. "Thanks, Luke."

* * *

><p>Dinner ended almost an hour later. The Gilmores had gone back for seconds and thirds on pie (fourths for Rory) while Logan watched in amazement. Then they paid and Lorelai and Rory went outside. But Luke stopped Logan as he left.<p>

"Hey Logan. I don't know how much Rory's told you about her dad. If she hasn't told you anything, then that's probably because she'd rather not talk about it, and I respect that. I'll just tell you that he hasn't been great, so I've been like a dad to Rory. And I just want you to know that if you hurt her, you will have me to answer to. And it won't be pretty, I promise you."

"I won't hurt her, Luke. I swear," Logan said.

"You'd better not. I've seen her disappointed too many times already."

After a pause, Logan said, "I love her. That's the first time I've said that about a girl. She convinced me to be her boyfriend, and I thought it was going to be hard but it isn't. She's a keeper, definitely."

"She is," Luke agreed, a little mellower. "Now you remember what I said."

"I will, sir," Logan said.

"Pleasure talking to you," Luke said curtly, and disappeared into the kitchen. Logan walked out of the diner, feeling a little dazed, and went to join Lorelai and Rory in the square.

"Movie night?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Logan replied. "What movie?"

"Movie_s_," Rory corrected. "It's a Gilmore rule that you can't have fewer than three movies."

"All right, then, what movies?" Logan said, amused.

"Well, we need to make sure you've seen the classics," Lorelai explained. "What about _The Way We Were_?" At Logan's blank look, she continued, "Robert Redford, Barbra Streisand?"

"Communism, true love and heartbreak, all in one neat package," Rory continued. "Humph, Jess and Dean hadn't seen it either! What is this world coming to?"

"I haven't seen that, but it sounds like I should," Logan chuckled.

"Definitely. And _Casablanca_?"

"I've seen that one."

"Cross that off the list, then," muttered Lorelai. "_The Philadelphia Story_."

"Haven't seen that," Logan admitted. "But I've heard of it. My sister loves it."

"Okay well that's two—what else?" Rory tapped her index finger against her chin as she thought.

"Ooh!" Lorelai exclaimed. "_It Happened One Night_. Very classic."

"Yes, good!"

"And it involves a woman being swept off her feet by a roguish reporter—not unlike another couple I know!" Lorelai winked.

"_Slightly_ different circumstances," Rory amended, blushing.

Logan slipped his arm around Rory's waist. "Sounds like a good one," he said easily.

* * *

><p>The next day, Babette, Miss Patty, and Gypsy sat in the gazebo. They were, as usual, gossiping.<p>

"Did you know that Janie Furtman is engaged?" Babette asked. "To Danny Harrison?"

"No! They're only in college," Gypsy said, scandalized. "Too young!"

"That's right, they're Rory's age," Miss Patty said. "But I was only nineteen when I was married the first time."

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out!" Babette cackled.

"And Dean and Lindsay," Gypsy added. "Divorced after a year."

"Dean sure was cute, but boy was he stupid," Babette opined. "Proposin' after only datin' a few months, what was he thinkin'?" The three women sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering.

"Guess what?" Miss Patty said quietly. "Luke isn't letting Lorelai drink regular coffee."

"So?" Gypsy asked quizzically.

"Caffeine's not good for babies," Babette explained. "Or so I've heard, anyway. Morey's niece told me."

"So you think Lorelai is pregnant?" Gypsy asked.

"I do," Miss Patty grinned. "They're moving the wedding to August, too, instead of December like I heard it was gonna be."

"Interesting," Gypsy said thoughtfully.

"Imagine what Luke and Lorelai's kid would look like," Babette said eagerly. "That is a gene pool I'd like to drown in!"

"Amen," Miss Patty agreed. "Remember Luke's mom?"

"Gorgeous," Babette said. "That red hair. Not everyone can pull it off, but Katie Danes sure did."

"Shame Liz didn't get the red hair," Miss Patty remarked. "Dishwater-blonde doesn't really work for her." Babette nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited, Mom?" Rory asked. "Today's a big day."<p>

"I know! Wedding dress shopping!" Lorelai said.

"It's good the baby doesn't show much yet. Otherwise your dress options would be very limited," Rory said.

"Yeah, I don't think they have a bridal shop for shotgun weddings," Lorelai joked.

"Mom! This is _not_ a shotgun wedding," Rory protested.

"Hey, keep your hair on, I was just joking! Anyway, we should probably hit the road, Sookie's meeting us in the square at ten."

"What time is it now?"

"Five of ten."

"Oh, we _should_ leave," Rory said, panicked. "Come on. My car or yours?"

"Yours. I still haven't finished my breakfast so you can drive while I eat." Lorelai grinned.

"Very nice," grumbled Rory, but she took her keys out of her purse anyway. A few minutes later, the girls arrived in the square, to find Sookie waiting. Sookie got into the backseat of the car.

"You're early, Sookie!" gasped Lorelai.

"I know! It's weird," Sookie giggled. "But Davey and Martha are both screaming, so I used our shopping expedition as an excuse to get out of the house."

"You left Jackson alone with crying babies?" Rory asked.

"No, our nanny's there." Sookie added jokingly, "I wouldn't leave Jackson alone with my babies."

Rory chuckled. "Music, anyone?"

"The Bangles," Lorelai suggested.

"Sure." Rory slipped the CD into the player and "Manic Monday" began to play. "So Sookie, is this bridal shop in Hartford?"

"Yes it is," Sookie said brightly. She handed Rory a sheet of paper. "Here's the address." Rory examined the paper.

"Union Street," she murmured. "Yeah, I think I know where that is."

* * *

><p>A short time later, they arrived at the bridal shop. Lorelai hesitated outside after reading the sign.<p>

"Betsy's Bridal Boutique," she read, wrinkling her nose. "Really Sook?"

"It definitely does look cutesy," Sookie admitted. "At least it Betsy's, not Bitsy's."

"That would have been too much," Lorelai agreed. She started to walk away, but Rory grabbed her arm.

"Hey, missy! You are not going anywhere," Rory said firmly. "We agreed to go dress-shopping today, and we are. You are going into that shop whether you like it or not."

"Yes ma'am," Lorelai said with a salute. Rory pushed into the shop and Sookie followed. They were immediately confronted with piles and piles of white in every fabric imaginable. A suffocatingly sweet perfume filled the room.

"We're out," Lorelai muttered.

"Agreed," Rory muttered back. She and Lorelai made a hasty exit, followed by a confused Sookie.

"Okay! That shop might as well have been called Bitsy's, it was that nauseating," Lorelai declared.

"Are we going home then?" Sookie asked.

"No. I'm sure there are other bridal shops in Hartford," Rory said. "Come on, I think I saw a map over there." She pointed vaguely behind her. Lorelai and Sookie followed her. Sure enough, there was a map of the walking mall. The three scanned the sign for another possible store.

"Aha! Something Old, Something New Bridal Shop," Rory said triumphantly. "And it's right nearby. Let's go."

"Slow down, kid," Lorelai said. "There's a Starbucks over there, I want to get some coffee."

"You can't have coffee now!" Rory sighed. "You can't take it into the shop, you'll definitely spill it."

"Thanks," Lorelai snarked.

"Just thinking realistically here," Rory replied. With a wistful glance, Lorelai walked away from the Starbucks kiosk. Rory studied a paper map she had found somewhere and directed them.

"Here we are," Sookie said. "Something Old, Something New."

"Let's go in!" Rory urged. Sookie and Rory went inside, and Lorelai followed a little reluctantly.

"This one is more tolerable," Sookie said. "Pretty dresses, too. How about this one?" She pulled a dress off a rack at random.

"No," Lorelai vetoed immediately. "Drowning in tulle."

"Here, this is pretty," Sookie suggested. The dress she had picked out was floor-length blush silk, with a sweetheart neckline and lace sleeves. It was gathered at the waist, with flounces falling down the back of the skirt.

"Possibly," Lorelai said. Then she vetoed the next six dresses. In exasperation, Rory pulled one off the hanger. This one had a sweetheart neckline with embroidered lace straps. The bodice, covered in that same floral embroidered lace, ended just above the waist and flowed into a long skirt. A column of pearl buttons fastened up the back.

"Ooh, that's nice," Sookie murmured. "And look! Those even kind of look like daisies!" Daisies were the flower that Lorelai had finally picked for her wedding.

Lorelai stared at it thoughtfully, and a small smile tugged at her lips. "I guess I should try them on," she said. She grabbed the hangers of the first dress, and the one Rory had just picked. Then Sookie added a few more to the stack.

"I wonder where the employees are," Sookie said. "I mean, what's stopping us from just hightailing it out of here with a dress?"

"Our common sense," Rory replied. "Stay focused, Sookie!" Lorelai came out of the fitting room, wearing the first dress.

"It looks good," Sookie approved.

"It does, but I'm reserving my final opinion for after I've seen the other one," Rory said. "Do you like it, Mom? Because really, that matters most."

"I like it, but I don't know if I _love_ it. So I'm, uh, gonna go try on another?" Lorelai turned back into the fitting room. A few minutes later, she came back out. This dress was trimmed with feathers.

"No," Rory said immediately. Sookie covered her face, which made Lorelai laugh.

"Taking it off now," she replied. Soon she was back out in another one.

"Tacky," Sookie decided.

"Too sparkly. You look like a disco ball," Rory pronounced. Seeing the expression on her mother's face, she rushed to add, "Not like round, though. Like sparkly." But that dress was nixed too.

"May I help you?" said a round-faced young woman who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Finally," Rory mumbled. "An employee."

"Yes, we're looking for a wedding dress for my friend," Sookie said cheerily. "She's in the fitting room right now."

"All right then," the woman said brightly. "My name is Grace. If you have any questions, I'll be at the register."

"Could you stay with us?" Rory asked. "I mean, there's nobody else here and there hasn't been for half an hour, so I think you could spare a little time for us, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't know why I didn't hear the bell," Grace apologized. "I was in the back, having my coffee and reading the paper, which I didn't get to do this morning because my daughter—anyway, I'll stay here." Then Lorelai came out in yet another hideous dress, this one so off-white it was nearly grey.

"No," Grace pronounced immediately.

"What _happened _to that?" Rory gasped. "It's _grey_!"

"I don't know," Grace mumbled. "Put it here, next to me. I don't know why it's on the rack." Lorelai darted back into the changing room, coming out wearing the dress Rory had picked.

"Ooh, Mom, it's gorgeous!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Lorelai smiled shyly. "I like it too." She went to examine herself in the mirror, turning side to side and smoothing the fabric over her belly. After a minute, she turned back.

"Is it crazy that I think this is the one?" she asked. "I know we haven't looked at very many, so…"

"I don't think it's crazy," Rory replied.

"Me neither," Sookie added. She grinned. "Aw, honey, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks Sook. Do you think Luke will like it?"

"I think that he's waited long enough for you that whatever you wear, he'll be dazzled," Sookie said solemnly. Lorelai and Rory grinned at each other.

"It's beautiful," Grace complimented. "You look very nice."

"Princesslike," Rory added.

Lorelai smiled. "All right, well, I'll just go change. Be right out!" she said cheerfully.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were walking back to the car. Lorelai held her dress carefully, gazing at it reverently.


	7. A New and Improved Crap Shack

CHAPTER SEVEN ~ A NEW AND IMPROVED CRAP SHACK

Richard and Emily paid a visit to Stars Hollow in early August. They had a wonderful surprise for their daughter and future son-in-law, and they couldn't wait to share it.

"Lorelai?" Emily called. "Are you upstairs?"

"Mom, is that you?" Lorelai called back. "Hang on, I'll be downstairs in a flash!" Emily rolled her eyes, knowing that her daughter's flash tended to be someone else's hour. Surprisingly, however, Lorelai did come downstairs very soon.

"Is Luke here?" Richard inquired.

"Um, yes, he is," Lorelai said. "What's the matter?"

"Your mother and I would like to speak to you and Luke about something," Richard said vaguely. "It's rather important."

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted up the stairs. "Come down!" Luke did come down, and masterfully hid his dismay at seeing his soon to be in-laws.

"Mom, Dad, sit down," Lorelai said, gesturing to the sofa. She sat down on the chair next to the sofa. Luke sat down next to her. There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, shoot," Lorelai said.

"We've been thinking about this house," Emily began. "It's cramped just with two people, and now there are three. Not long from now, there will be a baby. The house couldn't possibly be comfortable, especially if there are more children."

"We've thought about that," Luke said quickly. "We're going to build an addition."

"Wait just a moment, Luke," Richard said. "Now, I've been looking at real estate in Stars Hollow, and I've found a beautiful property. It's very close by, only an extra ten minutes' commute to the inn, maybe five minutes to the diner. It has five bedrooms and four bathrooms, a library, a swimming pool and pool house, a stable and a sizeable tract of land surrounding it. There's a pond and an apple orchard too."

"We thought it sounded like the perfect house to raise a family," Emily added. Lorelai and Luke were speechless.

"You were… you want to… you want to buy us a _house_?" Lorelai asked. Richard and Emily nodded.

"Do you have pictures?" Lorelai asked then. Emily shook her head.

"Lorelai! Tell them it's too much," Luke whispered.

"I want to see it," Lorelai replied.

"We scheduled a tour with our realtor for noon," Richard informed them. "We can easily cancel, but I think you will regret it."

"We're going," Lorelai said firmly.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were following Emily and Richard to their possible new house. Luke seemed tense.<p>

"What's wrong, babe?" Lorelai asked. "Is it the house?"

"Of course it's the house! What are they thinking, buying us a house? It's insane!"

"I know this is weird coming from me, but I think they're actually trying to be nice," Lorelai said. "I mean, it's a really generous thing they're offering. And you know, Luke, much as I love the Crap Shack, it's no palace. Not hardly."

"You're okay with this?" Luke demanded.

"Well… right now at the Crap Shack, there's our bedroom and Rory's and another tiny one. It's hardly big enough, especially when our kid is older. I love the Crap Shack, but I think it's time to move on, you know? We'll be married, with a new baby in February and a new house completes the equation."

"I know the Crap Shack's too small," Luke said. "I'm just feeling weird about having my in-laws buy me a house. My dad always taught me that the father supports the family as well as he can. Not the wealthy grandparents."

"I get that your dad was important to you," Lorelai said. "But the dad-supporting-the-family scenario is stereotypical and outdated. It's nice, very chivalrous, but there are alternatives. And you're always telling me I should be on better terms with my parents, anyway."

"Do you want to move?" Luke asked.

"Hey, we should see the house before making any big decisions," Rory chimed in. "Grandma's taste is a bit, well, different than ours so the house could be outrageously gaudy and overstated."

"True," Lorelai said. "But I do think that accepting this house, or something similar if the house doesn't work out, would really help things concerning Richard and Emily. It's not like I _want_ to hate them."

"Wow, Mom, you sound so mature," Rory teased. "I can't believe it!"

"Hardy har har," Lorelai responded. "Totally uncalled for, daughter of mine." But both Gilmores knew it was a joke, and the mood in the Jeep lightened considerably.

They drove along for about ten more minutes, Lorelai and Rory singing along to Blondie and Luke cowering in his seat, wishing for someplace to hide.

* * *

><p>The Gilmores and Luke got out of their cars in front of a stately clapboard house. Much to Lorelai's dismay, the realtor standing next to the mailbox was none other than Kirk.<p>

"Hello! You must be the Gilmores," Kirk said jovially. "I'm Kirk Gleason."

"We know, Kirk," Lorelai said.

"I've known you for thirty years, Kirk," Luke said. Kirk seemed unfazed by that, and continued with his speech.

"I am so pleased you are interested in this house!" Kirk continued. "It's really a lovely property. You should be glad you stepped in when you did, because this is the first time the house has been for sale in 100 years."

"You've mentioned that, Mr Gleason," Emily said. "Could we go inside?" Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at Emily calling Kirk 'Mr Gleason.' She caught Rory's eye and Rory started laughing too. Kirk glared at them.

"Of course we can go inside, Mrs Gilmore," Kirk said. "Follow me." He led the group up four steps onto a wraparound porch similar to the Crap Shack. Kirk fumbled with the keys but eventually managed to unlock the door, and they went into a small tiled foyer.

"Shall I give you a tour?" Kirk offered. Without waiting for a reply, he began. "Well, here we are in the foyer. Right through here is the living room. Note the fine wood floors here. Now we come to an open area, nothing specific, although that corner is marked as the breakfast nook on my map. There is also a lovely fireplace in this room. Through that door on the left is the kitchen, and on the right there's the dining room. If you follow me down this hallway, you'll find the first bedroom and the library."

"A library!" Rory exclaimed. "Kirk, do you know if it has built-in shelves?"

"Yes it does," Kirk replied proudly. "Floor-to-ceiling maplewood shelving on two walls. It dates back to the 1920s." Rory scribbled something on a clipboard.

"A pro-con list?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course," Rory answered. "And the library is a huge pro."

"Do you have any cons?" Luke asked.

"Well, the only thing so far is the shade of paint on the living room walls, but that can be changed, so no," Rory said. Lorelai grinned.

"Ahem, are you ready to go upstairs? We have completed our tour of the first floor," Kirk said loudly behind them.

"Lead the way, Mr Gleason," Richard said. So they trooped upstairs.

"Now upstairs are four rooms that have been counted as bedrooms in the listing, though of course they could be used as offices or anything else you might need. There are two bathrooms, and another fireplace in the common area," Kirk read off of his booklet. "The bedroom to your right has a balcony overlooking the terrace and swimming pool. Feel free to take a look around." Lorelai gestured for Luke to follow her out onto the balcony.

"What do you think?" she asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

"It's not half-bad," Luke admitted. "And I can tell Rory loves it."

"It's not half bad?" Lorelai repeated. "That's all you have to say?"

"It's pretty," Luke amended. "I can picture us living here."

"I can too," Lorelai whispered. She reached her arms around Luke's neck and kissed him gently. They stood still for a moment, surveying the yard behind the house. As Kirk had said, there was a terrace and a swimming pool. A path led away from the terrace to a building that must be the stables Emily had mentioned. In the other direction was a one-story pool house, surrounded by a tall hedge.

"I'll be more okay with taking the house if we make sure your parents know we'll pay them back," Luke said.

"Of course, babe," Lorelai said. "Let's go back inside." They went back to find Richard and Emily deep in conversation, and Rory scribbling as fast as she could. Kirk stood aimlessly, fiddling with his papers.

"There is another thing that I think you'll like," Kirk said. He reached up for a string hanging from the ceiling, and pulled down… a flight of steps! "This is the third floor, but it's accessed by a ladder and trapdoor instead of stairs. Would you care to go up?" Rory nodded eagerly.

"I think I'll stay down here," Emily said. Richard nodded in agreement.

"Luke, why don't you go upstairs with Rory to investigate?" Richard suggested. Lorelai held fast to Luke's arm, but he shook himself loose and followed Rory up the ladder. Then Emily and Richard turned to Lorelai.

"What do you think?" Richard asked gravely.

"I love the house," Lorelai told them. "I didn't think I would, because you know how different our tastes are. But it's beautiful." Emily's eyes sparkled. Lorelai couldn't tell if it was tears or happiness or both.

"I can make an appointment at the realtors as soon as tomorrow to sign the papers," Richard said.

"Tomorrow! Wow, that's fast," Lorelai said.

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow," Richard said agreeably.

"No, tomorrow's good. The wedding's in a week, after all," Lorelai decided. Luke and Rory came down the ladder.

"What's the third floor like?" Lorelai asked.

"It's nice," Luke said.

"Maybe someday it can be the kid's room," Lorelai said. "When he's a teenager and doesn't want to talk to us, he can just pull up the stairs and voila! He won't have to."

"Luckily, that's a long way in the future," said Luke. "We don't have to worry about that just yet."

"Can I have the room next to the library?" Rory asked hopefully. Everyone laughed.

"Of course you can, angel," said Lorelai. "So you like the house? You don't mind moving?"

"Well, since I basically don't live at the Crap Shack anymore anyway, I don't mind," Rory said practically. "It's a beautiful house." Richard and Emily smiled.

"I'm glad you approve," Luke said to Rory.

"I most definitely do."

"You will _not _be sorry," Kirk announced, though everyone ignored him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Luke and Lorelai met Richard and Emily at the realtor's office in Beacon Falls. Rory had wanted to come, but she had community service.<p>

"Yes, Frances, we're paying for the house," Richard was saying to the realtor – a tad angrily – when Lorelai and Luke walked into the office. "But the deed should be in Luke and Lorelai's name. Is that so difficult to grasp?"

"All right, Mr Gilmore," Frances replied. She glanced at Lorelai, looking beleaguered. Lorelai shrugged – she was sympathetic but she knew she wouldn't be able to calm her parents down.

Frances laid the contract on the table, and handed Richard a pen.

"Mr Gilmore, you sign here," she instructed. "That is the payment. Then Mr Danes and Ms Gilmore, you'll sign over here when he's done." Richard signed the paper and handed the pen to Luke. His hand shaking a little, he signed where instructed, and handed over the pen to Lorelai. She signed with a flourish.

"What about the Stars Hollow address?" Luke asked.

"Already taken care of," Frances assured him. "See, here, the address of the house is 108 Bennet Road, Stars Hollow, CT."

"Excellent."

"Congratulations, you've just bought yourselves a house," Frances announced.

"A new and improved Crap Shack," Lorelai said with satisfaction. Richard and Emily beamed.


	8. Introducing Mr and Mrs Luke Danes!

CHAPTER EIGHT ~ INTRODUCING MR. AND MRS. LUKE DANES!

"So Luke, are you going to have a bachelor party?" Rory asked, looking up from her magazine when Luke came into the room.

"Probably not," Luke shrugged. "Not really my thing."

"Why not?"

"Did you hear about TJ's last year?"

"I didn't…," Rory said uncertainly. "TJ is Liz's husband, right?"

"That's the one," Luke replied. "Let's just say, his party was… memorable."

"Not in a good way, I'm guessing."

"Not at all," Luke said, shuddering. Then Lorelai came into the room.

"Hey you two, what's up?" she asked.

"I'm asking Luke why he won't have a bachelor party," Rory explained. "I might need some help."

"Ooh! A bachelor party!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Excellent."

"Aw jeez, Rory, why did you tell her?" Luke sighed. "Now she won't let it go."

"I know," Rory answered, smiling slyly.

"So Luke. Why no bachelor party? You should take the chance to get totally smashed and visit a strip club. Because that's the last chance you have. Once you become Mr. Lorelai Gilmore, there's none of that."

"I'm perfectly happy becoming Mr. Lorelai Gilmore without a bachelor party," Luke said.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Lorelai cooed. "But seriously. You don't have to get smashed, that would be weird. Just go to KC's with a couple people."

"Am I allowed to say no?"

"Well I suppose you could, but I'm planning a bachelorette party for Mom," Rory said.

"What does that matter?" Luke asked.

"We don't want you to be lonely in the house all by yourself," Lorelai explained.

"All right, fine," Luke said. "But I'm not inviting Kirk."

"Nobody said you had to," Lorelai assured him. She turned around and high-fived Rory.

* * *

><p>"So Mom, what's the verdict?" Rory asked. She was sitting on the floor of the Black &amp; White &amp; Read Movie Theatre, eating an enormous bowl of ice cream. "Is this the best bachelorette party ever or what?"<p>

"A movie marathon with ice cream sundaes? It was a great idea," Lorelai replied. "I don't miss club-hopping at all."

"Yes, and for this I don't have to be an internationally-known supermodel," Rory smirked. Lorelai threw a pillow at her and missed. Rory threw it back, with much better aim, and hit Lorelai in the side of the head.

"Rory, I can't believe you would throw a pillow at your pregnant mommy!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Kids these days," Sookie agreed, mournfully shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Luke woke up, stretched, and grinned when he realized what the day was. He glanced over to Lorelai's side of the bed, where Lorelai lay reading a book.<p>

"Lorelai," he said softly.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed. "Finally!"

"Finally? Why, how long have you been awake?" Luke couldn't help but be a little amused.

"Oh, hours," Lorelai replied airily.

"Why?"

"Just happy, I guess. Excited. A little nervous. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Happy."

"Yes, I'm very happy," Luke murmured. "You have no idea. Why are you nervous?"

"I feel like I'm going to do something colossally embarrassing, and then everyone will hate me," Lorelai confessed. Luke smirked.

"Well, we know you won't get drunk, because of Baby," he said. "And that's usually the reason behind your embarrassing moments." Lorelai smacked Luke with her book.

"Mean," she pouted.

"I'm sorry," Luke laughed. "But you have to admit…"

"That I've been a little too friendly with the Long Island Iced Tea?" Lorelai asked, and she laughed.

"What time is it?" Luke asked.

"Nine-thirty," Lorelai told him, glancing over at the clock. "You really overslept! If you were going to work today, you would be disgracefully late. But luckily, you're not going to work. In fact, work is closed today." She grinned.

"Yes, 'Closed Due To The Proprietor's Wedding Today,'" Luke said.

"The big day," Lorelai said dreamily. "I'll be Mrs. Luke Danes twelve hours from now." She felt tingly with excitement.

"I still can't believe we invited the whole town to our reception," Luke muttered.

"It was a _compromise_," Lorelai retorted. "At least the whole town isn't coming to the ceremony. Do you have any idea how hard it was to persuade them that we wanted a small wedding?"

"I can imagine," Luke said wryly.

* * *

><p>At 1:30, all the women in the wedding party were assembled in an upstairs room at the Dragonfly.<p>

"Mom! Look what Grandma brought!" Rory cried eagerly. She held a stack of old videos. Lorelai looked appalled.

"Please tell me those aren't–" Lorelai began

"Home videos!" Rory interrupted gleefully. "Yes, Grandma kept them!"

"What years are they from?" Sookie asked.

"1970 onwards," Emily answered, "but I don't think we'll get through all of them." Rory slipped the first tape into the VCR and pushed the 'play' button. Footage appeared on the screen of two-year-old Lorelai finger-painting. Lorelai buried her face in her hands, but the others – Rory, Emily, Sookie and Lane– looked on excitedly.

* * *

><p>"That's enough," Lorelai announced forty-five minutes later. She turned off the television. "We should get dressed."<p>

"You were such a cute kid, Mom!" Rory exclaimed. "Thank you for bringing those, Grandma."

"Yes, that was a great touch, Emily," Sookie said enthusiastically. She stood up and walked over to the corner of the room. "All right then, ladies, the bride would like us to get dressed. You know what dress you should put on."

"Rory, put some music on," Lane suggested. "I brought some CDs." Rory inspected the stack of CDs and decided on a homemade CD, which according to a track listing in Lane's tidy handwriting, was a mix of the Bangles, the Go-Go's and Madonna.

* * *

><p>"Miss Celine really outdid herself, didn't she?" Rory said a bit later, twirling around in her short silk dress. It was blue, and brought out her eyes perfectly. The gauzy skirt swirled around her like water. She wore a wreath of daisies in her hair.<p>

"She did," Emily agreed. "I don't know what I would do without Celine."

"How long have you known her?" Rory wondered aloud.

"She made Lorelai's christening dress," Emily said nostalgically. "So about thirty-eight years."

"Do you think her stories about meeting all those famous people are true?"

"Some of them, I'm sure. But others are a bit fanciful."

"Like the story about her meeting Grand Duchess Anastasia in New York once?" Rory smirked. Emily smiled.

"Like that, yes." Then Lane emerged from the makeshift dressing room, wearing her bridesmaid dress.

"Ooh, Lane, you look amazing," Rory complimented. Lane and Sookie's dresses were pale yellow silk, with short sleeves and a scoop neck. Rory had woven daisy wreaths for the bridesmaids too.

"Thanks Rory," Lane beamed. A few minutes later, Sookie was ready too.

But Lorelai really stole the show, as every bride should. She finally came out of the dressing room, wearing that dress she and Rory had chosen. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, set with the tiara Emily had worn forty years before. Blue diamond earrings sparkled in her ears, and the matching bracelet adorned her wrist.

Sookie clasped her hands, smiling dreamily. "You look so beautiful," she said tearfully. "Even more than in the store—it's like wedding magic or something."

"Thank you," Lorelai beamed.

"Should we, you know, go outside now?" Sookie asked. "You and Rory and Emily should have a bit of alone time."

"Yes, that would be nice," Emily said. So Sookie and Lane left the room. Lorelai turned to face her daughter.

"Oh, Rory, I can't believe this is finally happening!" she squealed.

"I know! You're marrying Luke!" Rory squealed in reply. "I am so happy for you, you wouldn't believe. I've thought Luke was the guy for you for so long. Ever since he went to my caterpillar's funeral." Lorelai and Rory grinned and hugged each other.

"I want you to know that nothing will change between us, not really," Lorelai murmured. "We'll always be best friends."

"I know," Rory replied. "But it was nice to hear. I love you, Mom." And with that, she went outside too. Lorelai and Emily were left alone. For a few moments, it was silent. Then Emily spoke.

"You look so happy today, Lorelai."

"I am happy."

"I'm sorry for what I did at my vow renewal. It wasn't right, I see that now. Rory told me how upset you were when Luke broke up with you," Emily admitted.

"Yes, I was," Lorelai whispered, beginning to tear up.

"I honestly didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't see what Luke meant to you."

"Yeah, well. You know, I'd finally given up on the marrying-Christopher dream? I waited for him to get it together all those years, you know, and wished he would realize we belonged together. But then it didn't matter to me anymore. Who says you have to be married to the father of your child to be happy?" Lorelai said.

"In the world in which I was raised, your father too, it didn't matter if you were happy. You just had to be proper," Emily explained. "But since Luke, I've begun to think differently. I'm glad someone makes you happy, Lorelai. You deserve it."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai said thickly. She threw her arms around her mother. Emily looked a bit uncomfortable but then she relaxed and hugged Lorelai back.

"It's time," Emily whispered. "Go be Mrs. Luke Danes." Lorelai smiled at her mother and then she went downstairs. Emily stood in the bedroom a few moments longer and then followed her daughter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rory was downstairs. As always, she had brought a book just in case. So she sat on the sofa, waiting for Lorelai to come downstairs, and she read. Today it was an old favorite, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn.<p>

"Rory?" asked a familiar voice from behind her. Rory cringed.

"Hi Jess," Rory said quietly. "It's been a long time." Both were silent for a moment as they remembered the last time they had seen each other – when Jess came to Yale begging Rory to run away with him.

"Yes it has," Jess agreed. "So I hear you're the maid of honor."

"Yup. And you're the best man," Rory said.

"Are we going to end up making out in the coat closet later? Because the maid of honor and the best man are supposed to do that," Jess teased. Rory blushed.

"In your dreams," Rory said sharply.

"Why yes, I do dream about it," smirked Jess.

"Shut up! I'm here with my _boyfriend_," Rory hissed.

"Oh, right, the Yale man. Luke told me about him."

"What did Luke say?"

"He said that this guy was very nice and obviously loves you a lot."

"Really, he said that?" Rory asked, grinning. If Luke liked Logan, even though he might not show it, it would be much easier to convince Lorelai to like him too.

"The guy sounds pathetic. Is it that Marty guy you mentioned once?"

"No, it isn't," Rory assured Jess. Just then Logan came up and wrapped his arm around Rory. Rory settled into his embrace.

"You look beautiful, Ace," Logan said.

"Thanks," Rory murmured. "You don't look so bad yourself." Jess cleared his throat.

"Oh, oops. Introductions. Right, Logan, this is Jess," Rory said awkwardly. "Jess is Luke's nephew, and he's the best man. Jess, Logan is my boyfriend." Logan reached out to shake Jess's hand.

"Nice to meet you, man," Logan said warmly.

"Nice to meet you, too," Jess said, significantly less warm. He stalked off, leaving Rory and Logan alone. But then, Lorelai came down the stairs, followed closely by Emily.

"It's showtime," Rory whispered. She hurried for the porch.

* * *

><p>Richard waited at the door for his daughter. He smiled when he saw her come down the stairs.<p>

"You look enchanting today, Lorelai," he said with a smile. Lorelai wrapped her arm around his.

"Thanks Dad," she murmured.

They made their way down the steps outside and onto the lawn, where folding chairs were set up. The rest of the bridal party waited at the end of the aisle. Rory nodded to Kirk, who turned on the CD player and then the Mendelssohn wedding march began to play.

Luke stood under the chuppah, with Jess at his side, as the bridal party came in. Lane was first, smiling broadly as she walked. Sookie followed, barely containing her giddy excitement. Then came Rory, looking like a princess in her floaty blue dress, and Luke felt a surge of affection for his soon-to-be stepdaughter.

The three of them took their places on the other side of the chuppah. Next down the aisle were the littlest attendants. Mia's six-year-old granddaughter Isabel, the flower girl, alternated between tossing rose petals and guiding a bewildered-looking Davey, the ring bearer.

The toddler carefully delivered the rings to his mother and then was swept up by Jackson. Isabel went to stand beside Rory, beaming with pride.

And then, there was Lorelai. Luke felt closer to tears than he would ever admit as he watched her, _his Lorelai_, walk down the aisle towards him on her father's arm, looking like an angel in her lacy white gown.

Richard leaned in to kiss her cheek, then she took her place beside Luke and slipped her hand into his.

"Luke and Lorelai, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion," Reverend Skinner began.

"Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

Emily stood up to do the first reading—a passage by Khalil Gibran. Liz went next, to read a blessing she had used at her wedding, which Luke had remembered and liked.

"And now, the vows," the reverend said with a smile. Lorelai and Luke turned to face each other.

"Do you, Luke, take Lorelai to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," Luke said solemnly. He squeezed Lorelai's hands.

"And do you, Lorelai, take Luke to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," Lorelai said.

They had chosen not to say anything during the exchange of rings, a choice which Lorelai now appreciated as she felt herself tearing up.

"And now," Reverend Skinner concluded, "by the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

And they did.

* * *

><p>The wedding ceremony ended at four-thirty, and then came the reception. All the guests were gathered under a tent on the back lawn at the inn, waiting for the bride and groom.<p>

"And now it gives me great pleasure to announce, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Luke and Lorelai Danes!" Kirk shouted when Luke and Lorelai walked into the tent. Everyone cheered.

Before the reception could really start, though, Emily wanted photos. And she had a long list of photos, with every possible combination. Rory had counted sixteen groupings so far, and the photographer promised it was almost done. Right now, it was Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Liz and TJ.

"Lorelai, please focus," Emily said exasperatedly. "The sooner you finish the photos, the sooner you can have fun." Lorelai pouted.

"I feel like we've been standing here an hour!" Lorelai complained.

"Come on, Mom. Strike a pose, there's nothing to it," Rory said with a grin. Lorelai laughed, and the photographer snapped a picture.

"How many more?" Luke complained.

"Just three. Could I have the bride and the maid of honor, please? Then the bride, maid of honor and bridesmaids?" the photographer called out.

* * *

><p>Dinner was pot roast and mashed potatoes. Emily lamented that that wasn't really a meal for the middle of August, but Lorelai was adamant.<p>

"It's my wedding, so if I want to eat my favorite dish, I will!" she'd shouted. But then Sookie had caved in to Emily and prepared some summer-appropriate side dishes: gazpacho, Caprese salad and cucumber salad. None of which Lorelai ate, Emily noted.

The wedding party sat at a special table on the dais, with Luke and Lorelai in the middle and their attendants on either side. The other guests were seated at a cluster of tables around the dais.

During dinner was the time Lorelai and Luke had decided on for toasts. As the best man, Jess went first.

"As you all know, I came to Stars Hollow three years ago. I think I made a bad impression on everyone in the town," Jess began. "For example, the first time I met Lorelai was mostly me grunting at her attempts at conversation. The second time we met, something I said made her want to chuck a pie at my face."

"Come on Jess, you know what you said!" called Lorelai.

"Ooh, what?" Sookie asked.

"I won't tell," Lorelai said primly. "Continue, Jess."

"Luke also pushed me into the lake," Jess went on. Rory giggled. "But even though I didn't get along great with either of them, I could see that they were pretty much perfect for each other. I thought Luke was an idiot for not asking her out sooner. But then he somehow found the courage – exactly why is top secret – and now here we are at their wedding. I just want to say, I'm so happy for you. A toast!" Jess went to sit back down, and then it was Rory's turn.

"This day has made me so happy," she began. "Ever since Mom and I met Luke nine years ago, he's been like a dad to me. He came to my birthday parties and my graduation from high school, he brought me mashed potatoes when I was sick, he helped me move into my dorm at Yale, and is basically the reason Mom and I are still alive—you all are familiar with our appalling lack of cooking skills."

The guests laughed, and Rory grinned.

"For so long, he was an unofficial part of our family. I'm so glad that now it's finally official."

Luke put his arm around Lorelai's shoulders as he discreetly wiped away a tear. Rory then sat down, and Sookie was next to make a toast. She talked about how for so many years she'd tried to convince Lorelai that Luke felt something other than friendship towards her…

"Lorelai, you're my best friend, but you were kind of dense sometimes," Sookie teased. "It was just so obvious. I'm glad you've finally noticed." She started to cry. "After all you've gone through, you're so happy and I just couldn't be happier for you!"

When she sat down, Lorelai reached over to squeeze her hand. Then Mia went. She told the story of how she'd organized Luke and Lorelai's first meeting…

"I've known Luke since he was a very little boy. I remember when he wore the Star Trek t-shirt all the time and played baseball. I liked that Luke, but after William's death, Luke changed. I figured that if anyone could bring Luke back out of his shell, it would be the young woman working for me. That young woman, of course, was Lorelai. I sent her to the diner and the rest is history! She brought back happy Luke, and he provides the dose of reality that my wonderful wacky Lorelai needs. Congratulations both of you," she concluded.

Liz was next.

"At my wedding, Lorelai saved the day. She denies it but it is true. And I told her that someday she'd make a great wife and a great sister-in-law. I hadn't known her for long but I already hoped that those lucky people would be my big brother and me. And here we are! It happened! Congrats, you guys, I love you both."

Then Richard and Emily, Lane, Maisie and Buddy, and various townspeople shared their memories of Luke or Lorelai.

* * *

><p>After dinner came dancing. It was twilight by that time, and candles had been lit all around, giving the lawn a mystical feeling.<p>

"Would the happy couple like to take the first dance?" Lane asked over the microphone. She was the DJ – Kirk had offered his services too, but Lane was the obvious choice. "This song should be familiar to you." Lorelai and Luke made their way out onto the dance floor, and Lane began to play a song that was indeed familiar to them. It was "Reflecting Light," the song they had danced to at Liz's wedding just over a year ago.

"I love this song," Lorelai murmured. She and Luke began to waltz. They spun around the dance floor, completely oblivious to their guests.

"Pretty nice wedding, huh?" Luke asked.

"The nicest."

"You didn't do anything embarrassing."

"Nope."

"Are you tired?"

"You bet I am. But not too tired for a little wedding-night fun," Lorelai teased.

"I could be persuaded," Luke replied. He hugged Lorelai closer.

"I love you, husband," she muttered.

He grinned. "I love you too, wife."

* * *

><p>Late that evening, the reception finally wrapped up. Lorelai and Luke were almost ready to go – their presents were all loaded and they had changed into more sensible clothes. But there was one thing left to do: toss the bouquet.<p>

All of the unmarried women at the wedding had gathered around Luke's truck. Lorelai stood in the bed of the pickup, and she tossed her bouquet. It sailed into the crowd, where Lane caught it.

"Ooh, Lane! You're getting married next!" squealed Rory. "To Zach?" Lane shook her head vehemently, but she was blushing. Then Lorelai tapped her daughter on the shoulder.

"I think Luke and I are gonna head out now," she said. "We have a long drive."

"Okay," Rory said. She threw her arms around her mother. "Congratulations, Mommy."

"Thank you, angel," Lorelai murmured.

Rory then went to hug Luke. "Bye, Pops!" she said cheerfully.

"Pops?" he echoed.

"I need something different to call you, now," she explained. "Just testing it out."

"Pops," he said again. "I like it."

"Me too." Rory grinned.

After saying all their goodbyes, Luke and Lorelai got into the truck, which was decorated liberally with streamers and flowers and glitter and a "Just Married" sign.

"We'll get you used to hugging people yet," she teased.

"We'll see about that," he returned, but he smiled.

Lorelai looked back and waved at their guests, and then they drove off.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Lorelai's dress is a real one that I found a picture of online—and described horribly, so I'm gonna post a picture of it asap. (Rory's and Lane's and Sookie's are real too. I'll post those too.)<em>


	9. Hello, Goodbye

CHAPTER NINE ~ HELLO, GOODBYE

It was the day after Lorelai and Luke returned from their honeymoon. They had had a perfect week in Hawaii, lazing the days away in bed or on the beach—though with several visits to the nearby coffee farm.

But now it was back to reality, and time to combine their lives for real. The movers had come that morning to take the furniture and everything else over to the new house, where the Gilmore guys were pitching in to help. Now Lorelai and Rory stood in the middle of the living room in the empty Crap Shack.

"It looks so sad," Rory said softly. Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"Remember when we first moved in?" she asked.

"Of course! I was kind of mad at you because I didn't want to leave the inn," Rory remembered.

"Well, of course you didn't, my little Eloise," Lorelai teased.

"Though I did like having my own room and shelves for all my books!" Rory laughed.

"Five boxes, if I recall."

"Sounds about right!" Rory looked thoughtful. "It's been a good house, hasn't it?"

"It's been a great house."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know, really. We've talked about maybe selling it," Lorelai said. "For now we're keeping our options open."

Rory nodded. She slipped her hand into her mother's as her thoughts drifted back to their first day there.

* * *

><p><em>1996<em>

_Lorelai and Rory sat in front of the potting shed. They were waiting for Luke, who had promised to drive them and their stuff over to the new house that day. A few minutes later, he arrived, driving his old green pickup truck. _

_ "Hi Luke!" Rory cried excitedly. She jumped up and ran over to Luke and threw her arms around him. _

_ "Hey Rory," Luke said, smiling at the girl's exuberance. "Are you ready to go?"_

_ "Yes we are. You're late," Rory scolded. _

_ "I'm sorry, there was a big group of tourists at the diner," Luke apologized. Rory wrinkled her nose and grimaced. _

_ "Tourists, huh? I know they're kind of annoying," she said. "You're forgiven." Luke and Lorelai laughed. _

_ "That isn't all your stuff, is it?" Luke asked, pointing at the two boxes Lorelai and Rory had been sitting on._

_ "No, no, no, most of it's inside," Lorelai said. "Come on in." _

_ That evening, the girls were mostly unpacked. The sofa was set up in the living room, and of course the television, as well as the coffee table, magazine rack and the little table with the phone. The bedrooms were set up too, and Sookie had brought over some food for them. That meant that their fridge was filled with healthy food, something that would not happen again until ten years later when Lorelai and Luke were married. _

_ Lorelai and Rory sat on the sofa, facing each other. Rory's movie-night selection, "Desperately Seeking Susan," played in the background. But they had both seen it so many times that they didn't have to watch every moment. _

_ "Get in-to the groove, boy you've got to prove, your love to me, yeah," Lorelai sang, off-key and half-mumbling. Rory giggled and Lorelai pouted._

_ "My singing isn't so bad, is it?" she asked. _

_ "Not usually. But tonight…? Oh dear," Rory said, shaking her head sadly. Lorelai tickled the bottoms of her daughter's feet, and Rory squealed. Eventually they stopped laughing, and Rory lay back in her mother's lap. _

_ "This house feels so right, doesn't it?" Lorelai mused. Rory nodded._

_ "I guess it does," she said. "But we'll have to visit the inn a lot."_

_ "Absolutely," Lorelai nodded. _

* * *

><p>"I guess we should get going," Rory said finally. "Luke and Logan are waiting for us."<p>

"How many boxes of books do you have now?" Lorelai asked.

"Twelve," Rory replied, smiling impishly. They walked out of the Crap Shack and got into Rory's Prius. With last lingering looks at their old home, they drove off.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the new house. Luke and Logan sat on the steps, chatting amiably. Rory smiled, glad that Luke and Logan, the two most important guys in her life, seemed to be getting along well.

"Lucy I'm home!" Lorelai shouted as she got out of the car. She went to sit beside Luke on the top step, and Rory sat next to Logan.

"We should think of a name for the new house," Rory said after a moment.

"Absolutely. And something better than the Crap Shack, I think," Lorelai laughed.

"We weren't very creative, were we," Rory smirked.

"Gilmore Mansion," Logan suggested. Lorelai grimaced, and Rory frowned.

"Nope, that's taken," Lorelai said. "My parents' house in Hartford."

"New Place," Rory proposed. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Wasn't that the name of Shakespeare's house in Stratford?" Logan asked. Rory's mouth dropped open.

"Logan Huntzberger! Were you actually paying attention in class?" she teased, her eyes sparkling merrily

"Hey, I like Shakespeare," Logan protested.

"I like New Place," Luke said. Lorelai began to nod but then her face brightened.

"I have a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed. Rory, Luke and Logan turned to face her.

"Tara," Lorelai said. "It's got columns on the porch, and green shutters, like the original Tara. And we even have orchards and a stable too."

"I love it," Rory proclaimed.

"So do I," Logan agreed.

"Yeah, sure," Luke chimed in. He wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, but then again, he rarely was when it came to Lorelai and Rory. He assumed Tara came from a movie, and he knew it sounded familiar, but he could not figure out why.

"Tara," Lorelai repeated.

"Great balls of fire, we're home!" Rory said.

"Fiddle-dee-dee," Lorelai added with a chuckle. Luke put his arm around her shoulders, and Rory leaned back on Logan's knees.

* * *

><p>Lorelai strolled into the kitchen one morning, a few days later. Luke was already awake and cooking breakfast.<p>

"Now, I know you like to eat breakfast at the diner," he began as soon as he saw her, "even though there is literally _no_ difference in the food, but I don't have to be there until one today and I thought it'd be nice since it's our new house—"

"I agree," Lorelai cut him off, smiling. "Let's eat breakfast here."

"Good," he nodded. "Will you set the table?"

"Okay. That, I can do!" She headed for the silverware drawer and took out forks and spoons, and then set two places at the kitchen table. Luke brought over the food, and they both sat down.

"You know what's crazy?" Lorelai said presently. "I was just thinking how this time last year, you were still at the Renaissance Fair and we hadn't even had our first official date yet. And now we're all Norman Rockwell."

Luke smiled. "Thank god for that."

* * *

><p>"So, Emily, congratulations on your daughter's wedding," Mitchum Huntzberger said warmly. They were at yet another DAR function, which Emily and Shira had helped to plan. The Gilmores and the Huntzbergers stood in a little cluster.<p>

"Thank you Mitchum," Emily said politely. "It was a very happy day."Richard and Mitchum drifted off to discuss business, leaving their wives alone.

"Who did she marry?" asked Shira eagerly.

"His name is Lucas Danes. He owns a restaurant in Stars Hollow, the town where Lorelai lives," Emily explained. She had amended 'diner' to 'restaurant' because she thought it sounded better, but it was clear from Shira's expression that 'restaurant' didn't quite cut it either.

"A restaurant owner?" Shira sneered. "In such a small town? How could you let her marry such a man?"

"They're happy together," Emily shrugged. At the wedding ceremony, she had finally gotten over Luke's financial situation and seen how happy he made her daughter. She realized most of her Hartford society circle would not see it the same way, but Shira Huntzberger of all people! Everyone knew where _she_ came from. Angry now, Emily burst out,

"Excuse me, Shira! Need I remind you about your money? You were a two-bit gold digger, fresh off the bus from Hicksville when you met Mitchum at whatever bar you happened to stumble into. And what made Mitchum decide to choose you to marry amongst the pack of women he was bedding at the time, I'll never know. So I won't have you judging my daughter for who she married! She's happy, which is more than I can say for you. Mitchum's still a playboy, but of course you know that. That would explain why your weight goes up and down thirty pounds every other month! And while we're at it, you have no right to tell Rory that she is not good enough for your son, because she is. She has Mayflower ancestors on both sides of her family, and the Gilmore name has been respected in Hartford longer than you could dream of. If I hear you've treated her badly again..." Emily trailed off ominously.

Shira stood there, gaping as she tried to think of a comeback. Emily smiled in satisfaction and turned to go. But then Shira thought of the perfect revenge—so long as Rory hadn't yet told her grandparents, and instinct told Shira that Rory hadn't.

"Emily," she began in a honey-sweet whisper. "How is Rory's community service going? Logan has finished his—is Rory done yet?"


	10. The Aftermath

CHAPTER TEN ~ THE AFTERMATH

Emily faltered briefly, and then recovered with a smooth lie, "She's nearly done, Shira. She has less than twenty hours to finish."

Emily hoped her reply seemed plausible, for in reality she had no idea what she was talking about. Rory hadn't told her anything. Nor, presumably, had Rory told Richard anything, because Richard would have passed it along to her. Emily was enraged that her daughter and granddaughter had kept this secret, but she would have to deal with that later. In the meantime, she could not let Shira win.

Emily was delighted to see the malevolent smile wiped off of Shira's face.

"Ah, I see," Shira muttered. "Well, that is very impressive."

"Rory is a very impressive young woman," Emily rejoined. "It was nice talking to you, Shira, but I'd best be going now." With that, Emily hurried over to her husband's side. She knew that it wouldn't do to go storming out, because Shira was sure to be watching. She had to pretend that nothing was wrong, and that she cared about Richard's company's latest acquisition. But Emily Gilmore was a proper society wife; masking her emotions was something she'd been doing for decades.

In the privacy of the car, Emily explained the situation to Richard. He, too, was infuriated, and they both decided that this matter could not wait any longer than it already had. They were going to confront Rory about it tonight.

* * *

><p>"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you have some explaining to do!" shouted Emily. A very bewildered Rory stood in front of her, in pajamas, having been about to go to bed before her grandparents arrived at her apartment.<p>

"Grandma, what is this about?" Rory asked, trying to remain calm. "What's going on?"

"Your grandfather and I were at a DAR function tonight, and we talked to Shira Huntzberger. Do you know what she told us?" shouted Emily. Rory's confusion cleared at once—there was only one thing Shira could have told Emily that would have made Emily so angry.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I'm _so_ sorry!" she exclaimed tearfully. "I was upset, I was stupid, and I'll never do it again!"

Then something occurred to Emily. "What did you do, anyway?" Shira had not mentioned that.

"Oh-um, I stole a yacht." Rory hung her head.

Emily looked horrified. "That's ridiculous! What on _earth_ could have made you so upset as to _steal_ a _yacht_?"

"Emily, please calm down," interjected Richard. "It's very late at night. Allow Rory to explain herself."

"Thanks Grandpa," murmured Rory gratefully. Clearing her throat, she began, "Well, anyway, you remember how I went to Logan's house for dinner last spring? And his grandfather kept talking about how I was unsuitable to marry the Huntzberger heir because I want a career?" Richard and Emily nodded.

"Turns out that Mitchum felt bad about how his dad had treated me. About a week later, he came to see me in the newsroom, and he offered me an internship. It was at the Stamford Eagle-Gazette, a paper his company had just bought. He usually spends a couple of weeks at a newly-acquired paper, bringing them up to HPG standards and whatnot, and so he said I could shadow him those two weeks, to see how a real newspaper works. At the end of it, he told me that he didn't think I had 'it,' didn't think I had what it takes to be a real journalist. He said I could be a good secretary." Richard opened his mouth to interrupt, but Rory plowed on.

"And I… well… I overreacted. I skipped your dinner and went to meet Logan at his sister's engagement party, wanting to do something drastic. As I said, I was upset. I remembered that line from Moby Dick, when the narrator says that when he finds himself growing grim about the mouth and wanting to knock people's hats off, he takes to the sea. Since we were, conveniently, already at a marina, I came up with the idea of stealing a yacht. Logan went along with it, after I explained the Moby Dick idea.

"Barely fifteen minutes later, the Coast Guard caught up with us, and arrested us. I spent a few hours in the jail in Bridgeport, before Mom came and bailed me out. My court date was about ten days later, and the judge was harsh. She talked about how she was sick and tired of rich kids like me treating the world like their personal playground, and sentenced me to three hundred hours. I hated it at first, but I'm okay now. I've done 285, and should be able to finish up the last fifteen before school starts."

"Were you ever planning to _tell_ us?" Emily interrupted, seemingly unable to control herself any longer.

"I'm sorry," Rory said. "I really was. But I've been so busy this summer, between doing the hours and helping Mom and Luke plan for the wedding… and every time I saw you I just chickened out. I didn't want you to be angry. That plan clearly didn't work, but oh well."

"Rory, we're not angry anymore," Richard hurried to say. "We're just surprised. We do wish we could have heard this from you, though, not from Shira Huntzberger at a DAR event." Rory cringed.

"I'm sorry about that, too," she said regretfully. "I know that can't have been fun."

"It wasn't," muttered Emily.

"I'm sorry," Rory repeated. "I'm glad you're not angry. I never want to disappoint you again. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Rory, for heaven's sake. After all we went through with your mother… well, she never did get arrested, but she did give me plenty of grey hairs. As long as nobody else knows about it, it's all right," said Emily.

"Nobody else does, I promise," Rory repeated. Richard folded his granddaughter into a hug.

"I suppose we'll let you sleep now," he said.

"Just out of curiosity, why did Shira choose to tell you now?" asked Rory tentatively. Emily looked abashed and wouldn't say anything.

"Well, she was being rude about Luke," Richard recounted instead. "That made your grandmother angry, and she decided Shira ought to be reminded of _her_ background. What was it you called her, Em?" He was grinning.

"A two-bit gold digger, fresh off the bus from Hicksville," confessed Emily.

"Grandma, you didn't!" Rory exclaimed, grinning too. But the grin was wiped off her face with Richard's next words.

"Shira was, of course, humiliated, and told us about the yacht incident, presumably as revenge for Emily's tirade."

"Oh."

"But everything turned out all right. I have to admit, I rather liked hearing your grandmother tell off Shira. And now there's no secrets between us, which is certainly for the best."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Rory said, grateful that her disgrace had been easily forgiven.

"We'll see you Friday."

"Of course, Grandma."

And then they left, as suddenly as they had come. Rory was left standing in the middle of her living room, staring at the door long after it closed. She didn't feel like going to sleep just yet. So she called her mother.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked frantically. "It's late, what's wrong?"

"Grandma and Grandpa were just here," Rory explained. "They found out about the yacht."

"And they were mad," Lorelai stated.

"Steam coming out of their ears, at first," Rory joked. "But that was mostly because of how they found out, I think. I hope. Shira Huntzberger told them."

"When?"

"They were at some DAR thing tonight. Apparently, Shira was being rude about Luke, and Grandma yelled at her, and Shira revealed the yacht incident as revenge."

"Ouch. Are they still at your apartment?"

"No, they just left. But I explained it to them, and I think everything's forgiven now."

"I'm sure it is. Your grandparents think you're an angel, Rory, you know that. They'll forgive you anything."

"You think?"

"Well, I wouldn't test that extensively," Lorelai hastened to add. "But you know, college kids are practically required to do stupid things now and again. It's okay. You'll never do it again, will you?"

"Definitely not."

"Then there's no reason to worry." Neither Gilmore girl said anything for a few moments. Then Lorelai broke the companionable silence, asking,

"Did your grandmother tell you what she said to Shira?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, what was it?"

"You'll have to ask her. It's much better coming from her. It's really funny."

"That's incentive enough to go to Friday night dinner, I suppose."


	11. Rory's 21st Birthday

CHAPTER ELEVEN ~ RORY'S 21ST BIRTHDAY

"So, Rory, I believe you have a birthday coming up soon," Richard said at Friday Night Dinner a few weeks later. "Have you planned anything for it yet? It's a pretty big birthday, after all."

"I can't believe you'll be twenty-one soon," Emily murmured.

"Actually, Mom and I have been planning my 21st birthday ever since I can remember," Rory announced. Lorelai nodded eagerly. "Of course, we didn't account for Mom being pregnant, but we'll manage."

"Yes we will," Lorelai said stoutly. "What else are virgin drinks and mocktails good for, anyway?" Luke winced. He too had known about these plans for years, since most of the planning occurred during meals at the diner.

"What are these plans?" inquired Emily.

"We're going to go to Atlantic City. We'll be sitting at a blackjack table at 11:59, and we'll be playing 21 when I turn 21. We're going to drink martinis and win lots of money, and then go buy 21 things. There was this thing including 21 guys' phone numbers, but we won't do that anymore—it'd be totally inappropriate now that Mom is married and I have Logan. But the rest should be fun."

"And you're _still _planning to do this?" Emily asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yes, we are," Rory said firmly.

"I tried to stop them," Luke said apologetically. "But they're determined, and you know how they are when they're determined."

"Do I ever," mumbled Emily.

"Is that all you're doing?" Richard asked. "Are you having a party in Stars Hollow as well?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Lorelai admitted.

"We probably should. I mean, I'd like to do something with Lane and Logan too." Rory seemed thoughtful.

"We'll throw you a party here!" Emily suggested. "You can invite whoever you want, but at least I'll be able to make sure it's a proper setting for a twenty-first birthday."

"Really, Mom? Do you remember Rory's sixteenth birthday party here?"

"I'll be better, I promise. You can help me plan it, too. How does that sound?" Emily's eagerness to participate was painfully obvious.

"All right, Grandma, that sounds lovely," agreed Rory. Lorelai shot her a look, and even Luke looked uncertain. But both Emily and Richard looked thrilled.

"Yes," Rory repeated.

"Wonderful. When shall we do it? What sort of food do you like? Do you want Sookie to cater? What about flowers? Do you still like sunflowers?" Emily began peppering her granddaughter with questions. Lorelai smirked.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about it more," Rory said.

* * *

><p>On the afternoon of October seventh, a Friday, Lorelai and Rory were frantically packing up whatever they might need for their weekend in Atlantic City. Luke helped them, because no matter how much he still didn't approve of his pregnant wife going to Atlantic City, there was no changing the Lorelais' minds now.<p>

"We'll only be gone for one night, so you don't need to bring much, Mom," advised Rory.

"Okay. I guess that means the DVDs are out, then, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"No, bring those. On Sunday morning we can just have a lie-in and watch movies. I'm sure we'll be too tired to do anything else."

"What time is your grandmother's party, Rory?" Luke interrupted. "You'll need to consider that."

"Don't worry, we will. It's at seven, which leaves plenty of time for us. We don't have to leave until two at the very latest. In a pinch, we can just change there."

"All right," Luke said doubtfully. "If you're sure."

"I am," promised Rory. "I printed out Google Maps directions and everything. We'll be fine." Luke picked up Lorelai's suitcase, and the three went out to the car. Luke loaded both Lorelai's and Rory's suitcases into the backseat of the Jeep, and helped Lorelai into the driver's seat. Rory climbed in after, checking to make sure they had all the requisite snacks and games for the drive down.

"Do we have everything?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup," Rory confirmed. "We're all set."

"Bye hon," Lorelai said to her husband, with a quick kiss.

"See you soon, Crazy Lady," he replied. "Have fun, both of you."

"Thanks, Luke." And they drove off. Luke stood in the driveway and watched them go, before walking back into the house. As he got ready to return to the diner, he marvelled at how quickly he'd become accustomed to being married. The old Luke liked nothing better than spending the day alone, but now it felt weird to be away from Lorelai for more than a day.

* * *

><p>As planned, Lorelai and Rory were sitting at a blackjack table late the next evening, waiting for midnight. Rory had won the last several rounds of 21, but Lorelai didn't mind. It was Rory's birthday, after all.<p>

"I can't believe we actually managed to pull this off," Rory marvelled. "I'm impressed with us."

"Me too," agreed Lorelai, taking a long sip of her drink. "Our plans rarely turn out this well. What time is it?"

"11:54," Rory reported. Lorelai smiled.

"I can't believe you'll be 21 in a matter of minutes," she said contemplatively. "It seems like just yesterday that you were taking your first steps, and starting to talk. But no, it's been twenty years."

"It's kind of overwhelming," confessed Rory. "I mean, before you know it I'll be applying for jobs, and then there's Logan…"

"So it's pretty serious with him, is it?" Lorelai asked.

"Well. We've been together, exclusively, less than a year. So I can't really say for sure. But yes, I like him very much. I think I could envision marrying him. Not for a while though," she hastened to add, seeing the expression on her mother's face.

"If I were you, I'd get a job first. Spend a year or two at a paper, making connections or whatever they call it nowadays."

"Yeah, definitely. I never understood those girls who get married right after they graduate college. Or, even worse, right after they graduate high school." Rory thought briefly of Lindsay and Dean. She glanced at her mother, knowing she was thinking of the same thing.

"Look at us," Lorelai exclaimed. "We're so morose. And we should not be! My favorite daughter is turning 21 in just—" she glanced at Rory's watch "—two minutes. What do you want to do for your last two minutes of being 20?"

"How about another round of 21?" Rory suggested.

"Okay. Maybe I'll finally win this time," Lorelai said hopefully.

"Yeah, fourteenth time's the charm," Rory smirked. Lorelai pouted, and dealt the cards again.

"Aha! Fourteenth time _is_ the charm!" exclaimed the victorious Lorelai. She glanced at her watch. "Thirty seconds."

"I feel like Harry Potter, counting down to my birthday and all," Rory remarked. Both mother and daughter sat in silence for a few seconds, until the clock chimed midnight.

"Happy birthday!" exclaimed Lorelai. She reached over the table to hug her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," Rory replied. "I'm really glad we did this, you know. We've both been so busy lately and I'm glad this worked out."

"Me too, kid, me too," agreed Lorelai.

* * *

><p>"So that wasn't too bad, huh?" Rory asked as she, Lorelai and Luke drove home from the elder Gilmores' party on Sunday night. There was a mountain of presents for Rory in the trunk, as well as several tupperwares filled with leftover sushi and desserts.<p>

"We could have done without your sushi jokes, though," Luke grumbled. "And Rory jokes. Emily looked about ready to cook _you_." It was true: Emily had not been at all pleased by Lorelai's jokes about how angry she would be when she found out that the caterers had forgotten to cook the fish. Rory's eponymous drink had also been the subject of many jokes, not just from Lorelai.

"You didn't like them?" Lorelai gasped, pretending to be offended.

"I thought they were pretty good," Rory said. "The first few times, anyway. And Luke, your comment about drinking a My Little Pony was quite ingenious, I must say."

"Well, thanks," Luke said.

"Those drinks were something else," muttered Lorelai. "My mother can go totally overboard."

"And often does," Luke supplied.

"Like the bathroom soap having my face carved on it?" suggested Rory. Lorelai guffawed.

"That was insane, even by Emily standards! Though I did manage to steal one bar, to keep for posterity you know. Also it'll cheer me up, if I'm ever feeling blue." Luke shook his head exasperatedly.

"You know what was weird though?" Rory asked.

"What?" asked Lorelai.

"How many DAR ladies Grandma invited. Don't you think? It felt like she was trying to subtly coerce me into joining the DAR myself," Rory mused.

"Well, Emily Gilmore will turn any event into a society event," said Lorelai. "And I wouldn't be surprised if she does want you to join the DAR." Rory wrinkled her nose.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm not planning on joining that anytime soon," she promised. Lorelai let out a theatrically-loud sigh of relief.

"What _is_ the DAR?" Luke interjected.

"Daughters of the American Revolution," explained Lorelai. "It started out as a way to promote American history and whatnot, but has degenerated into a place where society ladies can go and be snobby together. At least, that's the case with the Hartford branch."

"Sounds delightful," Luke said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they arrived back in Stars Hollow. After unloading the bags and presents, Lorelai went off to bed. Luke and Rory were left in the living room alone.<p>

"Uh, I'm going to head back to Yale now," Rory said.

"Wait, Rory, I have something for you," Luke blurted. He pulled a red velvet box out of his jacket pocket, and handed it to Rory.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a birthday present. For you."

"From Mom too?"

"Nope, just me." Luke stuck his hands in his pockets and waited anxiously. Rory opened the box, revealing a delicate string of pearls.

"Luke! These are beautiful!" she gasped. "You didn't have to do this."

"It was my mother's," Luke added. "Liz can't wear it because her neck's too fat, but your neck looks, you know, not fat. It was sitting around in my drawer, so I thought, 'hey, why not give it to Rory?' You know, you're lucky because Caesar's birthday is next month and I know he likes pearls so…"

"This belonged to your mother?" Rory asked softly.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Oh, Luke. I love it." Rory was clearly touched. She ran a finger over the pearls. "It means a lot that you trusted me with these."

"I couldn't think of anyone better-suited to have them," Luke replied honestly. Rory closed the box and hugged Luke tightly. Clumsily, Luke returned the hug. But he looked delighted.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"So you had a good birthday?"

"Definitely."


	12. The Prodigal Daughter Returns

CHAPTER TWELVE ~ THE PRODIGAL DAUGHTER RETURNS

Luke was in the middle of the lunch rush, struggling to keep up with the dozens of orders. Kirk, as usual, sat at the counter ordering dish after dish and arguing about prices. A young girl came into the diner wearing a pink bicycle helmet. She came up to Luke and grabbed his sleeve.

"Excuse me, are you Luke Danes?" she asked.

"Yes I am, sit down at the counter and I'll be with you in a minute," Luke replied. The girl sat down and took off her helmet. True to his word, Luke delivered some iced tea and then came to speak to the girl.

"What do you want to eat?" he barked.

"Nothing."

"Then move, I need the stool for paying customers."

"You told me to sit here," the girl reminded him.

"I thought you were going to order something," Luke explained.

"Burger, rare!" Caesar interrupted.

"Yeah, okay, where are my onions?"

"I forgot the onions."

"Get my onions!" Luke snapped. Caesar disappeared into the kitchen, and Luke placed the burger in front of a woman sitting at the counter. The girl stood up now, waiting patiently.

"Look, kid, I don't eat Girl Scout cookies," Luke said.

"I'm not a Girl Scout!"

"Okay, fine, then what do you need? I'm busy."

"I need your hair. With the roots," the girl announced.

"Excuse me? Why do you need my hair?"

"I'm trying to find my dad. It's for a school science project. I'm running DNA tests on hair samples from three of my mom's ex-boyfriends. You're one of them." Luke looked completely bewildered.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Oh. Right," the girl laughed. "Silly me. My name is April Nardini. I'm in seventh grade at Martin Van Buren Middle School, over in Woodbridge. D'you know it?"

"No."

"Well, every year Samuel Pilotski wins the science fair. Now, it's very important that I beat him this year, because I hate him," April explained. "I think my project idea this year is perfect. You know, because of Mamma Mia. Finding your long-lost father is a popular topic these days."

"I'm sorry, did you say your father?" Luke asked.

"Yes. See, science fairs have gotten so political lately. It's no longer the simple act of science being appreciated. There's got to be a twist, a gimmick. Something flashy. I figure this is perfect. Real science, DNA testing, with a flash of human drama. Who's My Daddy? Huh? Catchy, right?"

"How could I be your—wait, what did you say your name is?"

"April Nardini."

"Nardini… so your mom must be Anna," Luke realized. "Anna…"

"Yup. So I already have the other two samples. I go to my uncle's lab tomorrow, to run the tests, and the fair's on the sixteenth. You could come if you wanted. It starts at five."

"Um, well, April, I'm not sure. Don't count on me being there, okay?"

"Sure, no problem," April shrugged. She reached up and yanked some of Luke's hair, and snapped a photo of his reaction with a camera that she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Thanks! Wish me luck," she said as she left the diner. Luke watched her get on her bike and ride away.

"Anna Nardini…" he muttered. "Could it be?"

* * *

><p>Lorelai sat at the counter in the diner the next morning, drinking a cup of decaf coffee and pulling faces.<p>

"This is gross, Luke," she moaned. "Please, please, please can you let me have some real coffee?"

"No, it's not healthy," he insisted, repeating himself for the seventh time just that morning.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Lorelai pouted.

"No," Luke repeated.

"No fun," Lorelai grumbled. "So did anything interesting happen yesterday? We were both so tired last night, I didn't get a chance to talk to you before you fell asleep."

"No! Nothing interesting happens. Nothing interesting ever happens. Why do you ask?" Luke stammered. "What have you heard?"

"Chill out, Luke," his wife laughed. "It's not the Inquisition. I was just casually asking." Luke visibly relaxed.

"So are you going to the inn soon?"

"Yeah, pretty soon. Why, are you so ready to get rid of me?"

"No, no," Luke said quickly. "Just, you know, Michel."

"Right," Lorelai laughed. She slid off her stool. "Okay, I'm off then. I'm leaving my so-called coffee here; I couldn't possibly drink it." She leaned over the counter and gave Luke a quick kiss, and then she was gone. Once she was out of sight, Luke took off his apron and bundled it under the counter.

"Caesar, I'll be back soon!" he shouted. He hurried out of the diner and drove to see Liz—he needed someone to talk to about the April issue and his little sister was the first person who came to mind. Anxiously he rang the doorbell.

"Hey, big brother!" Liz exclaimed happily when she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you," Luke said quickly. "It's really important." Liz looked bemused, but let her older brother in. Luke sat down on the living room sofa and stood up again. Then he sat down, and Liz sat beside him.

"I might have a daughter," he announced abruptly, twisting his hands. Liz's mouth dropped open.

"A daughter?" she repeated. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"She came into my diner yesterday because she's doing a project or something for school. She's testing DNA from three of her mom's ex-boyfriends to see which one is her dad," Luke elaborated. "She's twelve years old."

"So she might not be yours," Liz reasoned. Luke's face darkened.

"I wish I could believe that. But she looks so much like Mom, Liz. It's eerie," he murmured. "Except she has her mom's hair…"

"Anna Nardini did have beautiful hair," Liz said.

"How do you know it's Anna?"

"Come on Luke, it's not like you're Warren Beatty or something! You've had three serious girlfriends: Rachel, Anna and Lorelai. Thirteen years ago, you were dating Anna. So what did Lorelai say?"

"I haven't told her yet," Luke admitted.

"What?"

"Well, it only happened yesterday! I need time to process this!"

"Luke, she's your wife. This is a big deal. You gotta tell her, and soon."

"Not until it's absolutely certain. No need upsetting her for no reason, what with the baby and all. Besides, what if she left me?" Liz was stunned by the sudden look of insecurity on Luke's face. Her brother had always been the constant in her life, the strong one, and now…

"She'll be way more upset if you don't tell her," Liz said. "Like I said, this is a really big deal. Imagine how you'd feel if she kept something like this from you. Not great, right?"

"No," Luke sighed.

"And really, Luke, she wouldn't leave you. She loves you. But honesty is the best policy. You know, Gwen Stefani and Gavin Rossdale went through a similar issue, and they managed to work it out. But that was because Gavin told Gwen right away."

"Who the hell are Gwen Stefani and Gavin Rossdale?" Luke demanded.

"Singers. Anyway, if Gwen and Gavin can make it work, so can you and Lorelai."

"Couldn't you have thought of an example at all relevant to my life?"

"Not off the top of my head, but if I do later, I'll call," Liz grinned. "So go tell her, okay?"

"Thanks, sis," Luke said, enveloping Liz in a hug.

"Don't wait," Liz repeated. "Good luck, big brother." Luke smiled weakly and stood up.

"Say hello to Jess for me if he calls," he said in parting. Liz snorted.

"Are you kidding me? He's probably going to call you sooner," she said, without a trace of bitterness. Her face brightened. "I'll tell T.J. you stopped by."

"Great," Luke muttered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>When she got to the inn, Lorelai went straight to the kitchen for a consultation with her best friend. She took a seat at the table and watched Sookie chop onions for a minute.<p>

"Is everything okay, honey?" Sookie asked.

"I think Luke is hiding something from me," Lorelai replied.

Sookie looked shocked. "Hiding something?" she repeated.

"Yeah. I was at the diner this morning, and I asked him if anything interesting happened yesterday. He suddenly got all flustered and defensive, like I was accusing him of something. And then he practically kicked me out of the diner. You don't think he's having an affair, do you?"

"No!" Sookie gasped. "Lorelai, don't think that. The guy waited for years for you to go out with him, he wouldn't screw it up so soon."

"But what else could it be? What else could have happened that he couldn't tell me?" Lorelai wondered mournfully. Sookie just shrugged, entirely at a loss.

* * *

><p>Rory sat at a small table in the back of the club, staring down at the video camera in her hands. Just a few minutes ago, she had watched in horror as her friend's band collapsed onstage and ruined their big chance. She remembered the sound of Lane's voice breaking as she begged Zach to stop.<p>

What had possessed Zach to do such a thing? Rory did not have a terribly high opinion of him, but she had thought him better than that, at least.

"Rory?"

She turned around to see Lane standing beside her. "How are you?" she asked uncertainly. "Did you talk to Zach?"

"I talked to Zach," Lane said sadly. "We broke up."

"Oh, _Lane_," Rory murmured. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Yeah, well," Lane sniffed.

"What do you need? Do you want to wallow? Or do you want to not think about it? Should I take you home?"

Lane shook her head. "I don't want to go back to the apartment right now."

"That's understandable. Do you want to come over to my house? We've got the guest room all set up now and it's really nice."

"That does sound nice," Lane agreed, her voice very quiet. "Lorelai and Luke won't mind?"

"Not at all," Rory assured her. "Come on." She stood up and slipped her arm around Lane's shoulders and guided her outside. They drove back to Stars Hollow in silence. Rory wanted to ask more questions, but she sensed that her friend wasn't ready.

Back at the Gilmore-Danes house, the upstairs lights were off so Rory and Lane slipped in quietly. But they found Lorelai still awake in the living room, reading.

"Hey, you're home early," she said. She evidently noticed Lane's tearstained face, for her own expression immediately turned concerned. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Rory replied. "Lane's going to stay here tonight, if that's okay."

"Absolutely—make yourself at home, honey. Mi casa es su casa."

Lane smiled weakly. "Thanks, Lorelai," she said.


	13. Little Stranger

CHAPTER THIRTEEN ~ LITTLE STRANGER

Lorelai shuffled into the kitchen and automatically reached for the coffeepot.

"Lorelai! No coffee!" Luke barked.

"But I'm so tired," Lorelai pleaded.

"No."

"Rory turned out fine! Better than fine! And I drank coffee all the time when I was pregnant with her!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine," Lorelai sighed. "Will you make decaf, then?"

"No time. We have to leave soon," Luke reminded his wife. "The OB-GYN appointment, remember?"

"But that's at eleven-thirty," Lorelai said. Luke pointed at the clock. "Oh my God, it's eleven already! I overslept a lot! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Me and what army?" Luke smirked.

"Sorry. I'll go get dressed, then," Lorelai said and rushed out of the kitchen. She walked upstairs, pausing to enjoy the finally-painted family room. It had taken Lorelai weeks to decide on paint colors, but she had finally chosen a pretty, sunny yellow. With the sun coming through the big picture windows, the room looked very cheerful.

Lorelai came back downstairs.

"You look nice," Luke complimented.

"Thanks," Lorelai said, smiling. "The second trimester is always easiest. That's when we've got the whole glowy thing happening."

"Are you all ready? I made you some pancakes to eat in the car," Luke said.

"And that is why I love you," Lorelai replied. "Pancakes! Yes, I'm ready, let's go."

* * *

><p>Lorelai lay on the table in Dr Gale's office, the paper crinkling underneath her as she shifted to a position more comfortable for her aching back. Luke sat on a folding chair next to her. Dr Gale came into the office then, carrying a tube of blue gel.<p>

"Sorry about that," the doctor apologized. "Amelia forgot to restock my ultrasound gel."

"No problem," Lorelai said. Dr Gale spread the gel on Lorelai's stomach. Lorelai shivered.

"Cold?" Dr Gale asked with a smile.

"Freezing," Lorelai replied.

"Well, don't worry, it'll warm up," the doctor said. She moved the stick around on Lorelai's stomach, and slowly an image resolved itself on the screen in front of them.

"Look at him, Luke," Lorelai whispered. "Our baby! Isn't he gorgeous?" Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand tightly.

"He is," Luke agreed. The parents-to-be gazed at their tiny baby in wonderment for a few more minutes. Then Dr Gale brought them back to reality.

"Now as you know," she said, "you're about twenty-one weeks along. That means we can find out the gender." She moved the stick around a bit more. "Do you want to?" Lorelai glanced at Luke, and he nodded.

"Yes, we do," Lorelai said. "I want to get started on sewing baby clothes."

"You know, you can buy baby clothes this time around," Luke reminded his wife. "You shouldn't strain yourself with sewing."

"I know, but I like to sew," Lorelai argued. "I'll just do a few things and then buy the rest."

"Okay, fine," Luke sighed, knowing he couldn't win an argument with Lorelai.

"Well, start thinking blue, Mr and Mrs Danes," Dr Gale announced. "You're expecting a boy!"

"A boy," Lorelai repeated. "I have no idea what to do with boys. If he's anything like you, Luke, he'll love fishing and camping. And I don't do fishing and camping."

"Luckily, _I_ do fishing and camping," Luke said. "But there's more to being a boy than that. You'll be a great mom to our son, I'm sure of it. I mean, Davey _loves_ you, and he's a boy, right?"

"Thanks, Luke," Lorelai said softly. "You'll be a great dad, too."

* * *

><p>That evening, Luke, Lorelai and Rory stood at the door of the Gilmore mansion in Hartford. Nobody quite wanted to ring the bell. Though relations with the elder Gilmores had grown considerably warmer since the wedding, they still weren't a hundred percent friendly. Finally Rory took the plunge and rang the bell. The door swung open to reveal a dour-looking maid.<p>

"Good evening," she said dully. "May I take your coats? Mr Gilmore is in the living room."

"Thank you," Luke said to the maid. Despite Lorelai and Rory's teasing, he always made sure to talk to the maid. The trio made their way into the living room.

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma," Rory said cheerfully.

"Oh, hello, you three," Richard greeted them, looking up from his newspaper. "Are you arriving together?"

"Yeah, Rory came home for the weekend," Lorelai explained. "Where's Mom?"

"She's upstairs. She should be here in a minute, though," Richard said. "So how has your week been?"

"Too. Busy," Rory declared. "I had four papers to write, and tons of reading. I mean, I like school, but still. I'm glad it's the weekend."

"Ah, you just wait until you're a senior. You haven't truly experienced college craziness until then," Richard said.

"Oh jeez," Rory sighed. Richard chuckled.

"And how are you, Lorelai?" he asked. "I think you told us last week that you were going to have a doctor's appointment today?"

"Yes, we did have an appointment. The baby is in excellent health," Lorelai reported.

"Did you find out the gender?" asked Rory.

"We did," Luke said.

"Well? Will I have a baby sister or a baby brother?" Rory asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you when Mom comes down," Lorelai told her.

* * *

><p>When Emily came downstairs, she ushered everyone into the dining room to eat. The maid served Cornish hens, which Emily and Richard genuinely enjoyed and the rest of the family ate out of politeness.<p>

"So, Lorelai, you had your doctor's appointment today, didn't you?" Emily asked.

"I did," Lorelai nodded. "We brought an ultrasound photo for you guys, if you want." She ducked under the table and rummaged in her purse, surfacing with a large manila folder. She handed it to Emily. Emily looked at the photo almost reverently.

"Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Emily asked. She was desperate to start buying things for the new baby, but first she needed to know whether to buy blue or pink.

"We did," Lorelai said. "It's a boy!"

"A boy!" Rory exclaimed. "Aw, it'll be fun to have a little brother!"

"Have you thought about names yet?" Richard inquired.

"We haven't decided anything yet, but we like William," Lorelai said.

"It was my father's name," explained Luke.

"I like that," Richard said.

"Me too," Rory agreed.

"We'll tell you once we decide on a name for sure," Lorelai promised her parents.

* * *

><p>Luke lay in bed that evening, a sleeping Lorelai curled up next to him. He was thinking about the April issue, wondering how and when he could bring it up. Today, he hadn't gotten a chance, and now that Lorelai would be busy making and buying things for the baby, when would he get another chance? He did not know what to do, but decided he'd sleep on it and see.<p> 


	14. Luke's Secret

CHAPTER FOURTEEN ~ LUKE'S SECRET

The next morning, a Saturday, Lorelai was getting ready to go to breakfast at the diner. She was a little nervous, because she had decided to wear a maternity blouse, instead of continuing to hide her pregnancy from the citizens of Stars Hollow. The shirt she had chosen clearly emphasized the baby bump—not that that was difficult, though, seeing as Lorelai was more than five months along.

"So you and Luke decided to make the official announcement, huh?" Rory asked as soon as she saw her mother.

"Well, _I _did. But Luke has been pestering me about it for a while now, so I suppose he had a role in it. I have a feeling a lot of people know already—they're not stupid—but it'll be like that thing celebrities do, you know? I'm going to confirm it."

"You and Luke practically _are_ celebrities in this town," Rory teased.

"And I have to admit, I like it," replied Lorelai. "I don't think Luke does, though."

"In other news, water is wet," Rory deadpanned.

"Oh hush, you," commanded Lorelai. "Okay let's go. I'm hungry." She and Rory headed out to the car.

"It still feels weird not to be walking to Luke's, doesn't it?" asked Rory.

"It really does," agreed Lorelai. "I kind of miss it." She paused, and then grinned. "It _was_ my only exercise, after all. But the new house is nice enough to make up for it, I think."

"And not being neighbors with Babette?" suggested Rory. "If you guys were still neighbors, she'd have found out about you being pregnant in about ten seconds."

"Very true," said Lorelai, nodding.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the diner, it was in the middle of the breakfast rush and so it was very busy. They went to sit at a small table in the corner. Luke waved at them from the kitchen, where he was busily flipping pancakes. Lorelai decided that was not enough of a greeting; she stood up, hand on her belly for support, and went up to the counter to talk to Luke. His eyes widened when he saw her closely.<p>

"Has anyone commented on the you-know-what yet?" he whispered.

"_Pregnancy_, Luke. You can say it. It's not a dirty word," Lorelai smirked. "And no. Nobody's commented yet."

"Okay. Are you two ready to order?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I'm starving."

"Aren't you always?"

"More than usual, now. I'm eating for two," Lorelai said with a wink.

"Right, I'll be over in a sec," Luke promised. Lorelai kissed him and walked back to the table. She'd barely sat down when a group of townspeople gathered around, babbling excitedly.

"Lorelai! You're pregnant!" Babette exclaimed. "I knew it! Congratulations to both of you, toots."

"Thanks, Babette."

"So, how far along are you?" Lulu asked.

"Almost six months."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Miss Patty chimed in.

"We're not telling."

"But you know?" asked Gypsy.

"Yes, we do. We actually just found out yesterday." Turning to Rory, Lorelai whispered, "I feel like I'm at a press conference!" Rory smiled.

"Do you know, Rory?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling either. Just wait about three-and-a-half months and you'll find out for yourself," Rory said coolly.

"Please tell us," Lulu begged.

"Nope." Lorelai shook her head resolutely.

"Maybe Sookie will tell us," suggested Babette. Miss Patty's eyes lit up, which worried Lorelai more than a little. Sookie knew, of course, and she was very bad at keeping secrets most of the time.

"I don't think Sookie will let you down, Mom," Rory opined.

"And besides, it's not the end of the world if the town finds out whether our baby is a boy or a girl," Luke pointed out, coming up to the table with two plates of pancakes.

"We didn't order yet," Lorelai said when she noticed the pancakes.

"No, but you like pancakes, don't you? And these have chocolate chips in them," Luke replied.

"Chocolate chips!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Oh Luke, you're a darling. Will you marry me?"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast," Luke said, but he was smiling too.

* * *

><p>A week later, Luke stood at the door of the gym at Martin van Buren Middle School, trying to pluck up the courage to go inside and find out if April was definitely his daughter. Every few moments, he took another step, which was often accompanied by a step backward. Then another adult approached him with a curious look.<p>

"Are you sure you're at the right place?" the woman asked.

"This is Martin van Buren Middle School, right?" Luke asked. The woman nodded. "Then yes. I'm here to see my daughter."

"Oh, well, come inside then. What's her name?"

"Um, April Nardini?" Luke hated that it came out sounding like a question. He hurried to add, "It's a new thing. I mean, uh, I just found out…" The woman nodded kindly.

"Okay then. What grade is April in?" she asked.

"Seventh."

"Great. The seventh-graders are in the far corner, and the projects are ordered alphabetically."

"Thank you," Luke managed, and took off towards the corner. He walked down the first aisle. Abbott, Baldwin, Blake, Brennan, Davis, Everett, Goldman… then he walked down the next row… Harper, Huang, Ingram, Kirk, Lee, Nardini. This was it. He looked up to see April reading a book and not paying any attention to a couple of kids looking at her poster.

"Uh, hi, April," Luke said. The girl looked up in surprise.

"Oh! You came," she said with a smile. "Well, it's you."

"It is," Luke repeated. He sighed. "I figured." April cocked her head, looking curious, so Luke added, "You look a lot like your grandmother. My mother, I mean."

"That's cool," April said. "Maybe you could show me a photo sometime."

"Sure. So, do you have a report or something?" Luke asked.

"I do," April replied, reaching over to pick up a thick booklet.

"You wrote all of this?"

"Yep."

"Wow," Luke marvelled, skimming through the pages. "I think I'm gonna need a scientific-to-English dictionary for this one." He grinned weakly.

"I hear Norton makes a good one," April answered seriously.

"Ah. Thanks." There was a pause. Then Luke asked, "So, is your mom around?"

"No."

"Do you think she would be okay with me calling her later?"

"Well, uh, I don't really know. You see, Luke, my mom never told me much about you. Just your first name. But I snooped around a bit in the attic and found out about the diner, and I really wanted to meet you, plus I needed a science project so I figured I could combine the two."

"So she doesn't know you've met me?"

"She does now," April said hastily. "She's just not entirely okay with it. I think she wishes she could keep me all for herself."

"I see," Luke said. "Uh, I'd like to get to know you, April, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure," April shrugged.

"I guess I should get home then. You have a ride, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry," April assured him. "Bye."

"Bye," Luke replied, and left the gym. He drove back to Stars Hollow, stopping at Liz's place before going home.

* * *

><p>"So I went to the science fair tonight," Luke said as he sat in Liz's living room. TJ was messing about in the kitchen.<p>

"The science fair…?"

"My daughter."

"Right! Right. So it's definite?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Luke, that's great!"

"I don't know about that. I haven't told Lorelai yet, and I don't know how she'll take it. But I really want to be a part of April's life, you know? I'm just worried Lorelai will say no. I'm worried Lorelai might be jealous of Anna or April."

"Are you jealous of Christopher?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes," Luke admitted. "But it's not the same thing."

"Essentially, it is. You just haven't known April all her life like Lorelai has known Rory. I think Lorelai will understand, but you just gotta tell her. Like, tonight."

"I know. Thanks, Liz," Luke sighed.

"No problem. TJ and I are coming to the diner for breakfast tomorrow so I'll see you then, okay?"

"Sounds good." Luke said goodbye to his sister and drove home. As he approached the new house—even though he'd been living there nearly three months, he still thought of it as the new house—he imagined possible scenarios for the telling-Lorelai-about-April.

"Lorelai," he called as he went inside. He got no answer, so he tried again. "Lorelai! Are you home?" Still no answer. Luke went upstairs to their bedroom, where he found Lorelai lying on the bed. She was asleep, her dark hair spread all over the pillow, her hands draped protectively over her belly. He smiled at that, and kissed her forehead. She looked too peaceful and sweet to wake up, he decided. So he changed into pajamas and got into bed himself, wrapping his arms around his wife.

* * *

><p>Then it was Thanksgiving, and as usual, there was a hectic dinner schedule. First, at noon, there was Mrs Kim's luncheon. That went better than usual, because even though Mrs Kim disapproved of Logan, she no longer held Lorelai in contempt for being unmarried. Next was Sookie's, which was much more fun. Jackson had done the deep-fried turkey the past few years now, and it was surprisingly popular. Sookie was even okay with it, because she got to make turkeys her own way at the inn. Third was the Gilmores'. It was by no means fun, but nothing worse than usual. The society ladies who'd ignored or insulted Lorelai in years past now asked countless questions about the baby, which got tiresome but were better than digs about her scandalous past.<p>

Finally, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Logan, Liz and TJ gathered at Luke and Lorelai's house for a family Thanksgiving (Jess had been invited, but had declined). The evening was rounded off with charades. Rory and Logan spent twenty minutes reenacting the scene from _Gone with the Wind_ where Scarlett falls down the stairs, and though one might think it would be awfully easy to recognize somebody falling down a flight of stairs, it wasn't. Lorelai thought it was because people had had too much to eat—and drink, in some cases. But everyone tried to guess, and laughed, and it seemed like everyone was having fun.

Luke was trying to enjoy himself, he really was. Of course he loved being with Lorelai and Rory and Liz; heck, he was even starting to like Logan. TJ, well, Liz loved him so Luke would tolerate him for her sake. But all that evening, he couldn't help but think about how April should be with them.

Logan, on the other hand, genuinely enjoyed himself.

"Thanks for inviting me today, Rory," he said later that evening. "It… it meant a lot." Rory turned to him, full of concern.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents aren't big on holidays. We never had a real Thanksgiving dinner like that, with family. It was always my dad's colleagues and my mom's DAR friends, and people spent more time talking business than anything else. It was the same with Christmas, New Year, Easter, birthdays, you name it. So I guess what I meant to say was, I loved being here tonight. It was nice to feel like a part of a family where children aren't just pawns, and where the parents genuinely love each other," Logan explained. When he was met with silence, he immediately felt bad about his confession.

"You are a part of my family," Rory said after a moment. "Having you here tonight just felt right. Maybe that's weird for you to hear because we've only been exclusive for about seven months. But I have a good feeling about us."

"I have a good feeling about us too," Logan replied. "I love you, Rory."

"I love you, too," Rory returned immediately. Though it was the first time either of them had really said 'I love you' to each other, it felt completely natural. They both fell silent, and Logan thought Rory had fallen asleep. But then she spoke.

"You're coming to Stars Hollow for Christmas," she said. "Consider it your next lesson in How Much Fun Holidays Can Actually Be."

"I'd like that," Logan said with a grin. "Thank you, Ace."


	15. The Big News

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – THE BIG NEWS

Luke badly wanted to see April again, to try to make up for his twelve-year absence from her life. He knew he had to call Anna sometime, but for days he had put it off, worrying about what she might say. Then, on the day after Thanksgiving, he finally plucked up the courage to call.

He asked the operator for Anna's number, and a minute later he was connected.

"Hello?" Anna answered on the ninth ring—yes, Luke was nervous enough to count the rings.

"Hi, uh, may I speak to Anna Nardini?"

"This is she," Anna said tersely. "Who's calling?"

"Luke. Luke Danes," Luke stammered.

"Ah, Luke, I was expecting you to call sometime. How have you been all these years?" The tone of Anna's voice had changed considerably, now sounding far friendlier. Luke bristled at Anna's breezy tone, as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Anna, why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Tell you what?" asked Anna coolly.

"What do you think? April! Why didn't you tell me about April?"

"You hated kids, Luke. From toddler jam-hands to teenage acting out, you had no tolerance for any of it. Why would I subject my kid to that?"

"She's our kid, Anna. _Ours_, not just yours," snapped Luke. "And I would have been different with my own daughter."

"Would you have, Luke? Do you really think so?" Anna's voice dripped with skepticism.

"Absolutely," said Luke without missing a beat.

"Alright, maybe you think so now, but thirteen years ago I didn't know that! I didn't want to risk it."

"Risk it?! Damn it, Anna! I deserved to know! Now what_ever_ I do won't make up for the fact that I missed her birth, her first word, her first steps, her first day of school—pretty much everything!"

"I'm sorry."

"Can I see her now? I want to get to know her."

"If April wants to, then fine."

"She seemed to want that, when I asked her at the science fair."

"Okay. Just one thing, though—do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I'm married."

"Oh. Do you have any other kids?"

"Not yet, but Lorelai and I are expecting a baby in March."

"Does your wife know about April?"

"Not yet."

"Does April know that you're married?"

"No.

"Well, until you tell your wife about April, you can't see her."

"What? No! I'm sure Lorelai will be all right with it all."

"Then just tell her."

"I didn't want to upset her and risk hurting the baby."

"You just said she'd be all right with it, so why would it upset her?" Anna asked shrewdly. Luke swore under his breath. He was backed into a corner and he knew it.

"I'll tell her," Luke promised, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Great. Goodbye, Luke." Anna hung up. Luke stood in the middle of the kitchen with a faraway look in his eyes, his mind whirling.

* * *

><p>Rory sat on the sofa, immersed in her latest book. A cup of coffee teetered dangerously on the arm of the sofa, but she didn't notice. She didn't notice the doorbell either. But it kept ringing, and finally she looked up, startled. She reluctantly closed her book and went to the door, opening it to find Luke standing awkwardly on the other side.<p>

"Luke!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you. It's kind of serious."

"Everything's okay with Mom?"

"Yeah, of course, everything's okay. It's something else."

"Okay," Rory said uncertainly. She let Luke into the apartment, and led him into the living room. He sat on the sofa she had recently vacated, and Rory sat on the armchair.

"What's up?"

"A couple of weeks ago, this girl came into my diner. She was doing a science project for school, in which she was testing DNA of three of her mom's ex-boyfriends to see which one is her dad."

"Who was she collecting a sample from?"

"Me. And then about a week later I went to her science fair, and it turns out I'm her dad."

"Wow," Rory breathed. "You've got a daughter?"

"Apparently. Her name's April and she's twelve years old," Luke elaborated.

"Who else knows? Mom does, right?" Rory asked. Luke looked uncomfortable.

"I haven't told your mom yet. Only my sister Liz knows, well, I guess you too now."

"Why are you telling _me_ before Mom?"

"I'm not really sure how to, uh, bring it up. I thought you might be able to help."

"I'm flattered, but I also feel really weird knowing something this huge when Mom doesn't."

"Yeah, I figured. I've been meaning to tell her, I really have."

"I think you just have to go home, sit down on the sofa and tell her. Straight up, no messing around. She'll be more hurt by the fact that you haven't told her yet than the actual news, I think."

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Luke asked miserably. Rory hesitated. Luke was practically her dad, and nobody would want to tell their dad that he screwed up, no matter how much they thought so. But Rory's hesitation was enough for Luke.

"I did," he said heavily. "I know I did."

"So fix it. Go home and tell her, right away. Tonight."

"Okay. Thanks, Rory." Luke stood up and made his way over to the door. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's fine," Rory assured him. She followed him to the door and hugged him. "Congratulations, though, that's really cool news."

"It is, isn't it?"

"When do Mom and I get to meet her?"

"Soon. Maybe Christmas?"

"That'd be cool. For ages I wanted a sibling, and now I have three!"

"April, the new baby, and…?"

"Gigi. You know, my dad's other daughter. Now go, Luke." Luke left the apartment, and Rory stood for a moment, thinking, before running for the phone. She dialed Lorelai's cell phone and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"Fruit of my loins! Hello!" Lorelai answered cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Luke was just here," replied Rory.

"_Luke_ came to see you? That's so sweet of him, but what on earth did you talk about?"

"He had some really surprising news, actually, and he wasn't sure how to tell you. But I told him to just go for it, tonight. If he doesn't tell you then ask him about it. You want to know this."

"Can't _you_ tell me?

"No, this is something Luke has to tell you."

"Give me a hint?" Lorelai wheedled.

"No."

"Mean."

"It's only fair to Luke. Your _husband_," Rory reminded.

"Fine," Lorelai pouted. "I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

"Please do. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, kid, love you." They hung up the phone. Rory flopped down onto the sofa, letting out an anxious sigh. On the other end, Lorelai stood motionless, wondering.

* * *

><p>After dinner that evening, Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the sofa in their living room, watching TV. Suddenly Luke turned off the television, and turned to Lorelai, who was immediately alert.<p>

"Lorelai, I have some big news for you," Luke began. "But I would like you to not interrupt until I've finished."

"Okay."

"One afternoon, I was at the diner and this girl came in. She was going on about her science fair project, how she was testing DNA from three of her mom's ex-boyfriends to see which one is her dad. And apparently, I'm one of the ex-boyfriends. So she pulled out some of my hair. The thing is, Lorelai, the girl looks a lot like my mom. I figured I was her dad. Then I went to her science fair to see her finished project about a week later. And it was me. I have a daughter. Her name is April, and she's twelve years old." Luke sat back and waited for Lorelai's reaction.

"How long have you known?"

"Three weeks."

"_Three weeks_! Luke! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"I wouldn't have been upset, if I'd known within a matter of days. But weeks! Weeks! I thought you trusted me!" Lorelai shouted. "I'm your wife!"

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"You'd better be!"

"Please forgive me."

"Not yet," Lorelai said, glaring at him. "I'll go get some blankets." Luke was confused by this sudden change of subject, and looked quizzically at Lorelai. But she turned away and marched off towards the linen closet. Moments later, she returned with an armful of blankets and sheets.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," she elaborated. Luke didn't bother to complain—he figured he deserved it.

"Okay," Luke said humbly. "But Lorelai, if it makes you feel any better, I want you to be involved in April's life. You're her stepmother after all."

"I'll see," Lorelai said frostily. "Goodnight Luke." She stalked upstairs. Luke could do nothing but stare after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rory and Logan were having dinner in their apartment, somewhat unusually without Colin, Finn or Stephanie. Logan had made spaghetti and meatballs, and Rory had managed to make a salad.<p>

"This is a historic moment. Not only did Rory Gilmore make a salad, but she's _eating_ it," Logan teased. "Should call Guinness, I should."

"Oh shut up, Peeves," Rory muttered.

"Oh! Rory, Jack mentioned that Luke came to visit you today," Logan remembered. Jack was the doorman in their building, and he and Logan were very friendly. "Is everything okay with your mom?"

"Yeah. He had some crazy big news actually. He has a daughter," Rory confided.

"You're kidding."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Luke Danes, uber-monk, has a love child."

"A love child?" Logan smirked. "Who are you, Jane Eyre?"

"Stop."

"Okay. Sorry. So Luke has a daughter. How old is she?"

"Twelve, I think. Her name is April."

"And he just found out about her?"

"About three weeks ago."

"Has he told Lorelai?"

"No, that's why he came to see me. He thought I might know how to bring up the subject."

"He hasn't told Lorelai? Is he insane?"

"I don't know. I told him to tell her tonight, no matter what. I wonder if he's done it yet."

"I'm glad I'm not there to witness _that_."

"Me too."

"Did you mention Mamma Mia?"

"Nope, thought it might not be entirely appropriate. I wanted to, though. Maybe next time I see him."

"Please do that. I'd love you forever."

"I hope your love is contingent on more than just that."

"Of course it is. But I'll love you more," Logan said with a grin.

"Silly," Rory said disparagingly. But she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Luke waited anxiously for Lorelai to come into the diner. Even though she didn't drink coffee anymore, she still came in every morning to say hello. But this morning, she didn't come.<p> 


	16. Forgiveness and Stuff

CHAPTER SIXTEEN ~ FORGIVENESS AND STUFF

After three days of the cold shoulder from Lorelai, Luke went to see Liz. He realized now just how good her previous advice about April had been, and he wished he had followed it. But since he hadn't, he hoped Liz would have some gem of advice to salvage the situation as it now stood.

"So, I told Lorelai about April a couple of days ago," he began. He was sitting across from Liz at her kitchen table, his hands wrapped around a mug of peppermint tea. Liz was threading bright blue glass beads onto a string. At the sight of those beads, Luke couldn't help but be reminded of Lorelai's eyes, and how hurt they had looked when he told about April.

"So recently?" Liz asked sharply. "Why did you wait?"

"I don't know," mumbled Luke. "I guess, maybe, I was worried she would be angry?"

"Why would she have been angry? It's not like April is the result of an affair. You didn't do anything wrong in just finding out that you have a kid. Is Lorelai angry now?"

"I've been sleeping on the couch," Luke said. He dropped his face into his hands and sighed deeply.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"Well, it was stupid, what you did. You've got to admit that. And you've got to apologize again. Then just wait patiently. She loves you a lot, everybody knows it. She'll come round," Liz advised.

"How long do you think that will take?"

"I don't know. But it'll happen, I just know it. I mean, you two are married and having a baby! Just be patient."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Liz said firmly, with a touch of exasperation. "I'm sure. And by the way, when do I get to meet April?"

"I thought Christmas would be a good time—for the family, that is. You, Lorelai, Rory, Logan, Jess, TJ, maybe Lorelai's parents. Wait, have you told Jess and TJ yet?"

"Yeah. TJ's excited to meet her too. But Jess had zero interest."

"Figures," mumbled Luke. He glanced at his watch, and got up. "I should get back to the diner."

"Okay, big brother," replied Liz. She looked up from her beads. "Good luck with Lorelai." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks, Lizzie," Luke said earnestly.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>When Lorelai came to the Inn with a cup of Weston's decaf for the sixth time that week, Sookie knew they needed to talk. She left Manny in charge of the kitchen around midmorning, and went to Lorelai's office with a platter of pastries.<p>

"Hey Sookie, what's up?" Lorelai asked when she saw her friend. Sookie sat down and offered Lorelai a pastry.

"Why do you have a Weston's coffee cup? What happened?" she began, her voice full of concern.

"Ah, you noticed, did you?" Lorelai asked.

"I can be clueless sometimes, but when my best friend looks so down and isn't drinking her husband's coffee, I know something is wrong," Sookie explained.

"Luke has a daughter," Lorelai said with a sigh. "And he didn't tell me for more than three weeks."

"A daughter," Sookie repeated, stunned. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. He told me six days ago, and I haven't really felt like speaking to him since then. I'm his wife, aren't husbands supposed to tell their wives this kind of thing?"

"They are. But honey, don't be too hard on Luke."

"Why not? Sookie, you're supposed to be on my side here!"

"I am! I am! But you know how long Luke takes to process things, don't you? Just look at how long he waited to ask you out! And this news of a daughter is huge."

"I know it's huge. But I could have helped him process!"

"And you know how long Luke has been alone, don't you? After his dad died, he just clammed up. Lived in his apartment above the diner, didn't really talk to anyone except for taking orders at the diner, which doesn't really count anyway. My point, I guess, is that he's not used to having someone to confide in, to help him deal."

"I suppose..." Lorelai said doubtfully. "But..."

"You still have the right to be upset. You totally do," Sookie assured. "Just don't freeze him out forever, honey." Lorelai smiled weakly and took a sip of her coffee, noticing that it didn't taste quite as good as it had that morning.

* * *

><p>Luke and Lorelai sat at the kitchen table, eating dinner in silence. Lorelai had ordered a pizza for herself and Luke picked at a salad. The minutes ticked by, and then Luke cleared his throat.<p>

"Lorelai, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was so wrong of me. You deserved to know."

"Yes I did."

"I just- I mean, it was such huge news and I'm not- I mean, you know how long it takes me to process stuff. I'll try to be better, really," Luke insisted. "Please forgive me." He knew he was grovelling, and he felt pathetic, but he supposed it was worth it if Lorelai would forgive him.

"I know it takes you a long time to process. But you don't have to process by yourself anymore! What hurts me more than anything, Luke, is that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me," Lorelai replied heatedly. "I just need some time."

"Okay," Luke said, "fair enough. But Lorelai, just know that I love you so much, and I'll never keep another secret from you."

Lorelai nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"Some place you got here," Lane remarked, watching as Rory undid the elaborate locks on the apartment door.<p>

"Yeah, well," Rory scoffed, "you know Paris." She kicked the door once and pushed it open before standing aside to let Lane in. Once inside, she started to boil water for coffee, and when that was done she and Lane settled themselves on the sofa.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm… fine," Lane replied measuredly. "You know, if I'm honest with myself, I'm sadder about the band breaking up than about Zach."

Rory was quiet for a moment as she digested that. "I guess Zach wasn't your soulmate then, huh," she said finally.

"I guess not. It was fun while it lasted, but now…" Lane shrugged.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? The band was your big rebellion against Mama Kim, your real passion. And Zach was always kind of secondary to that."

"Yes, exactly."

"So have you seen Brian or Gil at all?"

"Not Gil, no—but I saw Brian at Doose's the other day. It was weird. We just looked at each other and neither of us said anything and then he ran away." She picked at a loose thread in her sleeve. "I hope it gets less weird."

"Well, I don't have any experience with band breakups, but with other kinds of breakups it does get less weird. You just need to give it time."

"Give it time," Lane echoed. "I can do that. Though I think Mama is planning something, so hopefully I'll be able to fix it before she fixes it for me."

"Back to Adventist college?" Rory teased.

Lane shuddered. "God, I hope not." She glanced around the apartment. "Regular college might not be so bad, though. Yale seems to have worked out for you! I'm not sure I could convince Mama to let me go and study music, but…"

"But if you got the chance, you would?"

"Maybe!"

"That'd be so cool!" Rory said enthusiastically. "If you go that way let me know and I'll see what I can do to help!"

Lane smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Lorelai woke up early a few days later and smelled snow. Sure enough, when she went to look out of the window, the yard was dusted with snow, and thick white flakes were still falling. It looked so beautiful, and also reminded Lorelai that it was nearly Christmas, the first Christmas that she and Luke were married, the first Christmas in their new house, and that in just a few months, they would have a baby.<p>

That got her thinking about the April incident. She knew Luke felt bad about it, and she was beginning to think she had been too harsh. Luke hadn't cheated on her. He hadn't done anything wrong except try and come to terms with the fact that he had a twelve-year-old daughter. And that was a very personal thing, wasn't it? She glanced over at Luke, fast asleep still.

"You don't want me to be mad at your daddy, do you?" she whispered to the baby. She felt him kick. "Didn't think so."

She put on her slippers and robe, and tiptoed down to the kitchen, where she called Sookie.

"Hello?" Sookie answered sleepily, on the thirteenth ring.

"Hi Sook, it's Lorelai."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past seven. Listen, can you make some muffins for me?"

"Only you can call me at a quarter past seven and get away with it. What do you need the muffins for? Rory's not coming home yet, is she?"

"No, they're for Luke."

"You forgave him!" Sookie squealed.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful, Lorelai. What did it?"

"The snow. And Christmas. And I asked the baby what he thought."

"Of course, can't forget his opinion."

"Exactly. So, Luke likes blueberry muffins."

"All right, one batch of blueberry muffins, coming your way," Sookie promised.

"Did I mention that you're the best friend a girl could have?"

"Not today."

"Most remiss of me. Sookie, you're the the best friend a girl could have."

"Aw, thank you! Okay, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Sook, thanks a lot!"

* * *

><p>True to her word, Sookie arrived forty minutes later with a basket of hot blueberry muffins. Lorelai took the muffins, the tea she had made, two plates and napkins up to the master bedroom. Luke was awake, and sitting in bed reading. He looked up when Lorelai entered.<p>

"I've got muffins and tea," she announced. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," Luke shrugged. Lorelai sat beside him on the bed and put the muffin basket between them, handed him a plate and his mug, and took some for herself too. Luke's spirits lifted—it seemed like Lorelai had forgiven him, though he hardly dared to hope.

"These muffins are delicious. Where on Earth did you get them?"

"Baked 'em. Got up very early this morning to give my husband a treat," Lorelai said, and then giggled. "Dirty!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"You did not bake these."

"What! Oh, Luke, you hurt me! Do you have such little faith in my baking ability?" Lorelai said dramatically.

"Quite frankly, yes," Luke answered wryly. "Rory told me you can't cook ice." That elicited a grin from Lorelai, something Luke was very happy to see. After a few minutes eating in silence, Luke spoke.

"So are we all right?"

"About April?"

"Yeah."

"We're okay. It snowed, and that made me think of Christmas, which made me realize it's our first Christmas being married, and our first Christmas in our new house, and I couldn't be mad at you after that," Lorelai explained.

"I'm really glad," Luke said happily. "What would you think if April came for Christmas?"

"Christmas morning?"

"No, probably later in the day, because Anna wants to spend Christmas morning with her."

"Anna? That's her mom?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about Anna."

"You want to hear it?"

"Did I not just ask you?"

"Okay, fine. Well, she moved to Stars Hollow when she was thirteen. She'd lived in New Mexico before that, but her parents divorced and she moved here with her dad. I'm not really sure why she didn't stay with her mom. But anyway, she was in my grade so I got to know her pretty well."

"Did you date?"

"Not at that point. I was with Rachel until I was twenty-one. But Anna and I were friends. Then she went away to college in California, and I didn't see her much. Then when we were both twenty-seven, she moved back to Stars Hollow. She'd been married and divorced, and Rachel had left by that point of course, and we were both lonely so we started seeing each other. Just off and on, nothing serious, no strings..."

"And how long was that for? Because wouldn't April have been born when you were thirty?"

"Yeah, around then. Anna and I dated for a year, then broke up, then reunited a couple of years later. Then we broke up again, and that must have been when she was pregnant. Then I didn't speak to her again until this past month."

"Wow. Thank you for telling me all of this, Luke," Lorelai said softly. "It really means a lot that you're opening up about this."

"It's only fair," Luke told her. "I know all about Christopher."

"That you do. Know your enemy, right?" Lorelai joked. Then she hurried to add, "Not that I'm suggesting Christopher should be your enemy. No, it's not that—"

"I know," Luke murmured, and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke the kiss, Lorelai said urgently,

"Luke, the baby's kicking again!" She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "Do you feel him?"

"Yeah, I do," Luke said, beaming. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his other arm around her. "I can't wait to meet him."

"I can't wait to meet April," Lorelai returned.

"Me too. She's a great kid—as far as I can tell." He chuckled a bit self-consciously. "I can't believe I'm her dad. It's kind of terrifying," he confessed.

"Fortunately, you have me. I know all about raising a daughter." Her tone sounded self-assured, but just beneath the surface there was a tinge of anxiety as to how he would react to that.

"That you do." He kissed the top of her head, and held her tighter. She looked relieved. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Lorelai's eyes twinkled. "Yes, you are." Then she added, more seriously, "Anyway, you'll do great, I'm sure of it. You've been Rory's dad in all the ways that really matter."

"Oh, well, I don't know…"

"She'd say the same."

Luke's smile was bashful but pleased.


	17. Once Upon A December

Chapter Seventeen ~ Once Upon A December

"La Boutique Vintage, Anna Nardini speaking, how may I help you?" Anna sounded grumpier than usual, and any other day Luke would have hung up. But today, he could tell her that Lorelai had forgiven him and that everything would work out with seeing April. That was something he would not give up, no matter Anna's mood.

"I told Lorelai, and everything's fine," Luke blurted out.

"Luke? Is that you?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah, it's Luke. Anyway, I told Lorelai about April and everything's fine. I was wondering if April could come over to our house for Christmas." Anna hesitated.

"Christmas morning?" she asked finally.

"No, in the afternoon. And then dinner? This year, Lorelai and I are hosting a Christmas dinner for the family, and everyone wants to meet April so I thought this would be the perfect chance."

"Who exactly constitutes 'family'?" Anna's voice was sharp. Luke wondered why she cared, and asked as much.

"Can you just tell me?" she snapped.

"Well, Lorelai would be there obviously, and Rory. I think Logan will come too. And of course there'd be Liz, and her husband, and maybe my nephew Jess."

"Well then, I guess April can go to dinner. But you _have _to _promise_ that you'll _always_ be around from now on. I don't want you spending time with her now only to forget about her when you have a new baby."

"Anna! How dare you suggest that? Of course I'll be around. I would have been from the start, if you had only told me she existed!" Anna sighed.

"Well, I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Take care, Anna. Say hello to April for me." Luke could hear the click as she hung up. He put the phone back into the receiver, staring at it venomously.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we have to see my parents twice in two days," Lorelai moaned as she stood outside the elder Gilmores' house on the evening of their Christmas party.<p>

"Remember the apple tarts!" Rory said. "You love the apple tarts!"

"Ooh, yes, apple tarts!" Lorelai squealed. "Must have the precious..." she continued, in a low hiss of a voice. The others chuckled.

"Really, that's all it takes? She's dead-set against going into that house, and then one mention of the apple tarts and it's all better?" Logan asked. "That's nuts."

"Hey! I'm allowed to be nuts. I'm pregnant," Lorelai said. She rang the doorbell.

"Mom does have an inordinate fondness for—Hey Grandma!" Emily had opened the door at that moment, grinning widely.

"Hello you four! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Rory and Logan chorused.

"Come in, come in," Emily urged. Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Logan made their way inside, where the maid took their coats. "Logan, dear, your parents are in the living room," Emily added. And then she was off to mingle, perfect society hostess that she was.

"Shall we go talk to the parental units, just to get it over with?" Rory asked, hooking her arm around Logan's.

"Let's shall," Logan replied. Along the way, the two were besieged by various society friends, who peppered them with questions about Yale and their relationship. Rory was _almost_ relieved when they found Mitchum and Shira by the fireplace.

"Logan!" Shira exclaimed. "Emily told me you arrived twenty minutes ago! Where on earth have you been?"

"Oh, Rory and I have been making the rounds," Logan explained. "She _is_ the hosts' granddaughter, after all."

"Of course," Shira said, her voice honeyed, smiling fakely.

"How are you, Logan?" Mitchum asked. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"I've been really busy at school," Logan hurried to explain.

"With what? I haven't seen your byline in the Yale Daily News for months!"

"There's more than just the paper in my life, Dad."

"Really, what? The Life and Death Brigade?" Mitchum's voice dripped with disdain—clearly he didn't want his son participating in the Life and Death Brigade any longer. It was as if his own involvement with the LDB was completely forgotten—which, Logan reflected, was entirely possible, considering the business automaton his father had become.

"Classes, Dad. Contrary to popular belief, I actually do attend my classes," Logan said sharply.

"That's not what I hear."

"My professors will back me up on this one, Dad." Father and son stood staring viciously at each other, neither blinking, when Shira decided to cut in.

"Well, Logan, are you planning to come visit us at the Vineyard anytime this holiday?" she asked.

"Is Honor coming?"

"No, she and Josh are visiting his parents in Dubai this year. Will you come to the Vineyard then? You haven't come in years."

"Well, Rory invited me to spend Christmas with her family, so I'll be there for a while," Logan said, pointedly emphasizing Rory's name. "But I'll try to come to the Vineyard."

A tense silence fell on the group once again.

"Well, we should be going now, I still haven't talked to Grandpa," Rory said. Logan glanced at her gratefully, then said,

"Merry Christmas, Mom, Dad, it was nice to see you."

"Merry Christmas to you too, son," Mitchum said tonelessly. "I expect to see more bylines from you next semester, alright?"

"Merry Christmas, Logan, dear," Shira added sweetly. "Do consider coming to the Vineyard. And say hello to your grandfather sometime this evening."

"She's despicable," Logan muttered as they walked away. "How could she do that?"

"Who, your mom?"

"Yes! Who else?"

"I didn't think she did anything bad this time around. She didn't say anything to me! And neither did Mitchum."

"That's just it," Logan exclaimed. "They ignored you completely. And that is not okay. Not only are you my girlfriend, but you are the hosts' granddaughter and as such they should have at least acknowledged that you were there."

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten rude treatment from society pretty much my whole life just because of how I was born. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be! You're as blue-blooded as the rest of them. My mother treats you like a white-trash gold-digger, which if anyone is it's really her—" Logan said venomously.

"Hon, I love that you're being so protective and knight-in-shining-armor-ish, but you shouldn't talk about your mother that way," Rory reproved.

"I suppose you're right. But still, she was wrong," Logan insisted.

"Let's go find some apple tarts, shall we?" Rory suggested. "They'll always make you feel better, I promise."

"All right then. You know, in all the years I've been coming to Richard and Emily's Christmas party, I've never actually tasted one. But I'd like to see if Lorelai's right," Logan said.

"Oh, she is right. It's not just one of her crazinesses, these apple tarts really are some of the most delicious things I have ever tasted!" Rory enthused.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Stars Hollow branch of the family, plus Logan, was driving home. Lorelai suddenly perked up and sniffed theatrically.<p>

"Rory! I smell snow!" she exclaimed excitedly. Rory, who had been dozing off in the backseat, sat up.

"You do?"

"Yes, absolutely, no doubt about it. You know what that means don't you?"

"Snow walk!" Rory squealed. Luke and Logan looked at each other, utterly mystified. Rory hastened to explain,

"Every first snow of the year, Mom and I go for a walk, no matter what time it is, no matter what we're doing. Up until Yale it was always together too, but recently we've had to settle for just comparing notes."

"That's a nice tradition," Logan remarked.

"How far do you think we are from home?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe ten minutes," Luke guessed. "Why?"

"Can we walk?"

"Absolutely not. I don't want you walking that far in the cold, not in your condition," Luke said adamantly.

"My condition?" Lorelai repeated, eyes twinkling. "You sound like someone out of Jane Austen." Luke sighed heavily.

"But he's right, Mom," Rory said earnestly. "You shouldn't walk. Besides, it's not even snowing yet! We'll go for a walk, all four of us, when we get home. Right Luke?"

"Right."

Five minutes later the snow began to fall, tiny silvery flakes that reminded Lorelai of sugar. By the time they had gotten home, the ground was dusted with snow. Lorelai and Rory set off walking, with the guys following behind.

"I overheard your conversation with the Huntzbergers, you know," Lorelai began, "and what Logan said afterwards." Rory flushed.

"It was sweet of Logan to be so angry on your behalf," Lorelai admitted.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"But why didn't you tell me, hon? Why didn't you tell anyone how Shira treats you?"

"Grandma's already told off Shira once, and that changed nothing," Rory reminded. "I just didn't want to bother anyone. Grandma and Grandpa are so happy that I'm with Logan, and you and Luke are starting to like him, and I thought if you knew, you'd go back to disapproving."

"Oh, honey, no, I wouldn't. I've seen how you and Logan are together. I saw you two at Thanksgiving. You're good for each other."

"Thanks, Mom, that means a lot," Rory murmured, embracing her mother. "I think he might be The One."

"Look at you, all grown up," Lorelai gushed. "In college, finding your One..." The two walked in silence for a few moments.

"The snow makes us sentimental," Rory said briskly. "It always has."

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up early on Christmas morning, but Lorelai was downstairs first. She loved Christmas and was always eager to start opening presents. She sat on the sofa in the living room, staring at the glowing red embers in the fireplace, and that was how Luke found her at seven in the morning.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Lorelai," Luke said softly.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she replied. She scooted over to make room on the sofa, and he went to sit beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on her stomach.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Luke remarked. "Us married, a baby coming, living in this beautiful house... it's my dream come true."

"Mine too," Lorelai said. "I mean, I wouldn't trade Rory or the life we shared for _anything_, but I did always want the whole package sometime. I'm so happy."

"Just think how it'll be next year," Luke said with a grin. "Our son will be nine months old."

"I can't wait," declared Lorelai.

* * *

><p>Rory and Logan came downstairs half an hour later. Both were still wearing pajamas; Logan's were sensible navy blue, while Rory wore red-and-white-striped footie pajamas, at which Lorelai couldn't help but smirk.<p>

"What's with the pajamas, daughter dearest?"

"They were a present from Logan. Inside joke," Rory explained, a twinkle in her eyes. Logan chuckled.

"Ah I see. Are you guys ready to open presents?"

"Need coffee first."

"I'll go make some," Luke offered. "Do you want hot chocolate or decaf, Lorelai?"

"Hot chocolate, please!"

"And I'll go put some music on," Rory decided. A few minutes later, the smell of coffee drifted from the kitchen, and Nat King Cole's husky voice rang through the living room.

"I think I should get the first present," Lorelai announced.

"Of course you do," Rory said, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead." Lorelai grabbed the largest present addressed to her, a lumpy thing wrapped in red tissue paper.

"From Luke," Lorelai read off the tag. "Hmm, I wonder what it could be."

"It's really nice, Mom, you'll love it," Rory said. Lorelai nodded and carefully undid the wrapping, which fell away to reveal a wooden cradle. The dark cherry wood had been polished til it gleamed, and on the end, the baby's name was painted in silver letters.

"Did you make this?" Lorelai breathed, her eyes filling with tears. "That's so sweet!"

"It's nothing," Luke said brusquely.

"It's not nothing. It's the most beautiful present I've ever gotten! Thank you, Luke," Lorelai declared, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

The next present was for Rory, from Luke. It was a big new bookcase, carved with a bulldog and painted blue and white.

"This is beautiful, Luke, where did you find the time?"

"Oh, here and there, you know," Luke shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! I can never have enough bookshelves."

"Now it's your turn, Luke," Lorelai declared. "I have something for you. But it was hard, you know? It's the first Christmas that we're married, so I wanted to get something perfect. But what do you give to the man who genuinely wants nothing? But then I found the perfect thing. Now, it's not much _yet_, but eventually it'll be great." Luke carefully undid the wrapping paper on his present, and discovered a photo album. He opened it to see the first few pages filled with baby pictures of Rory and two of April.

"It took a lot of doing to get those photos of April, so treasure them," Lorelai added.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" Luke said quietly. "I love it."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, the happy mood dissipated somewhat with the anticipation of April's arrival. Luke was genuinely excited about seeing his daughter again, but Lorelai was nervous. She was afraid that April wouldn't like her, despite Luke's assurances that that was ridiculous. Rory was torn between sympathy for her mother and excitement for meeting her stepsister.<p>

At two o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang. Luke, who had been cooking Christmas dinner, rushed to open it.

"Hi Luke!" April exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!" She threw her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, April! I'm so glad you could come today!"

"Me too. I mean, no offence, Mom," April amended hastily, "but I'm really excited to meet everyone."

"Well, they're waiting in the living room," Luke told her. To Anna, he said, "Do you want to stay? Because I'm sure we can make room."

"No, I'm going to my brother's in Bridgeport," Anna said. "But thank you. What time should I pick her up?"

"Eight-thirty, nine?" Luke suggested.

"All right," Anna agreed reluctantly, seemingly not sure if she wanted to leave her daughter for so long.

"She'll be fine," Luke assured. "Merry Christmas." After one last hug, Anna left, so Luke and April were alone in the little foyer.

"You know that I'm married, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Mom told me. Is your wife going to be an evil stepmother?"

"Lorelai? No, definitely not. You'll like her. And Rory—that's her daughter—you'll like her too. She's smart like you are. And you know that Lorelai's pregnant?"

"Yeah, Mom mentioned that."

"I hope you're happy about it," Luke said earnestly. "I mean, I know it's a lot to get used to, but I promise everyone's going to try to make it as easy as possible. And they're all excited to meet you."

"I think I'm happy. I mean, I might have liked some time to get to know you on my own, instead of having to share you with another family," April said seriously, "but I _have_ always liked big families."

Luke, hands trembling, took April's coat and hung it in the closet. Then he led his daughter into the living room where the rest of the family waited. When April first walked into the room, the first thing she noticed was how idyllic the scene was. There was Lorelai sitting on the sofa, reading, and her daughter sitting on the floor at her feet. The floor was covered in wrapping paper, and a huge Christmas tree stood in the corner. The room was strung with fairy-lights, and four stockings hung over the fireplace. There was a painted wooden crèche on the mantelpiece, and candles on the windowsills, and holly boughs wound around the banister, tied with red bows.

April loved her mother, of course, but Christmas hadn't been this picture-book perfect in her childhood—they had always spent it at her uncle's in Bridgeport. Her uncle was very nice, but his wife was one of those modern types whose furniture looked like a catalogue display. It was definitely not cosy like this.

Then Lorelai turned around, and her face brightened. "You must be April!" she exclaimed. With some effort, considering her seven-months-pregnant state, she heaved herself off of the sofa and walked over to April and gave the girl a hug.

"And you must be Lorelai," April replied. By this time, Rory and a blond man had joined them.

"Hi April, I'm Rory," Rory introduced herself. "It's so great to meet you!" She, too, gave April a big hug.

"Great to meet you too," April returned.

"And this is my boyfriend Logan," Rory continued, gesturing to Logan. Logan extended his hand, and April shook it.

"Oh, I see." The four stood silently, awkwardly, for a minute, and then Luke came into the room.

"Lorelai, are the presents for April under the tree?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes, they are. Come here, sweetie, we got you some presents," Lorelai explained. She grabbed April's hand and led her over to the sofa.

"But you've never met me!" April protested. A shadow passed briefly over Lorelai's face, and she looked sad, but the next moment it was gone.

"I know, but I've heard about you from your dad. And both Rory and I were once twelve-year-old girls, so we figured we could take a stab at it. Now your dad told me that you like science a lot, is that right? Me, I was never a science person; I preferred history so I'm not really sure... I don't know how girly you are, if you wear makeup or anything—I did when I was twelve, but only because my mother hated it, and Rory didn't wear it, so I don't know..." Lorelai rambled. Luke laid his hand gently on her arm and she broke off, blushing.

"Sorry, April, when I get nervous I ramble. Quite a lot," she explained.

"It's okay, I do it too," April laughed. At Luke's urging, she sat down, and Rory brought over a stack of presents.

"Your dad and I got you a few things, and Rory got a present for you also," Lorelai said. Eagerly, April tore off the wrapping paper of the first present. It was a snow globe, with a little china Stars Hollow gazebo in the middle.

"It's beautiful!" April exclaimed. "I love it!" She really had used to love snow globes a few years before, and though she was less obsessed with them now she still thought they were pretty. And this one would always have special meaning to her because it was her first-ever present from her father.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Definitely." April opened the next present, which was four books: a Norton scientific dictionary, a Norton's Anthology of Literature by Women, a collection of Galileo's complete works, and a copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in French.

"I'm not sure if you already have a scientific dictionary, but I saw the Norton one in the store last week and I remembered our conversation at the science fair so I bought it," Luke explained, somewhat needlessly, for April remembered the joke.

For the rest, Rory hurried to explain, "I thought that even a science girl should know literature, and I also think that anyone interested in science would probably like Galileo. So that's why there are those two. I don't know if you've read anything by Galileo yet. And the last one, well, I heard from Luke that you want to study French, and that you love Harry Potter, so I thought that book would be a good motivation for you."

"Thank you!" April cried. "I love them all, I really do!" She gave Luke, Lorelai and Rory heartfelt hugs.

"There's one more," Lorelai said, her eyes twinkling. "But it's upstairs." Curious, April followed her new family upstairs. Luke halted in front of a door at the end of the second-floor corridor.

"This, April, is your room. You can decorate it however you want, and then hopefully you'll spend the night here sometimes," Luke explained. This was the present he was most unsure about, because he wasn't sure if it would freak April out so early in the game. But luckily, she seemed pleased.

"My own room?" she repeated.

"Yeah, do you want to see?" Luke opened the door and led the other four into the bedroom.

"That really means a lot to me," April said softly. "At first I kind of thought that because there'll be a baby soon, that you wouldn't have time for me, that you don't actually want me to stay around. But this room changes it, I think." Luke's eyes glistened with happy tears. He hugged April again.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo," he said softly. Lorelai joined in the hug. Rory and Logan stood together, arms wrapped around each other

"As Tiny Tim would say, God bless us, every one!" Rory said.


End file.
